Hidden Abuse (SONADOW)
by Marialine
Summary: High School AU. Sonic’s jock and a bully in Mobotropolis Academy. He picks on everyone, especially the little kids and the new students in the high school level. Everyone either hates him or fears him. Little do they know that the prime bully of their school is actually a prime victim of something much, much worse…
1. The Transferees And The Bully

**_A/N Just a note that this MAY be a Sonadow/Shadonic fanfic (Sonic Uke, Shadow Seme), there are still non-Sonadow ships here that I partly emphasize. Enjoy! _**

**X**

BRIIIING!

"Okay, class, settle down," the 9th grade teacher, Ms. Poppy, hushed her noisy, chattering students as she stood in front. "Today, we have two new students entering our class! Now, I want everyone to treat them with respect, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Poppy," all of the students replied.

Well, almost everyone.

Sonic Joker was sitting in front of the teacher, yawning in boredom as he completely ignored what his teacher said. He wore a huge blue and gold sports jacket and baggy purple pants with black shoes as he placed his foot up on his desk and leaned back against his chair with his hands behind him.

"They're just new students, Ms. Poppy," he bluntly said out loud. "Why should we treat them any different from how we treat each other?"

The students fell silent, some of them cowering behind their books as they stared at their teacher and the jock, a.k.a the prime bully of Mobotropolis Academy.

Ms. Poppy's eye twitched in irritation at the azure one's words before she groaned and rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"Sonic, please," she gently replied, holding in her rage. "I want you to learn how to respect others so that you'll have friends and so no one will be afraid of you. Is it so difficult to be friendly once in a while?"

"Who needs friends when I got myself?" Sonic grinned as he took out a mirror and stared at himself boastfully. "Man, I am looking good today~"

Ms. Poppy took a deep breath to calm her nerves. No, there was no way she was letting the student bug her today. She needed to show a good example to her students and the newcomers. She needed to stay calm and bear with it.

"If that is how you'll act, why won't you take the transferees out on a campus tour later?" she suggested, begging to their god Chaos that he would just shut up for once.

Sadly, her efforts were in vain for the young hedgehog was immune to what she planned. He let out a shrug and kept his mirror.

"Alright then," he spoke. "I'll give 'em a tour. MY own kind of tour, he he,"

"It better be a good one, Sonic," Ms. Poppy snarled. "The new students are the sons of Doom Parkington, one of the richest and most noble businessmen in all of Möbius! We cannot disappoint them!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Tsk, whatever,"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ah, they're here!" Ms. Poppy smiled and rushed over to the door to open it. "Welcome, welcome! Do come in,"

The rest of the students turned to see the new arrivals. Sonic looked over to see an ebony hedgehog and a grey hedgehog arrive at their classrooms, making him raise an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Everyone," Ms. Poppy cheerfully motioned the class to the two transferees. "These are the Parkington twins!"

"Hello to you all, new classmates," Mephiles Parkington waved at the students with a smile. "I am Mephiles Parkington and this my younger brother, Shadow. Come on, Shadow. Say hi,"

"Ugh," Shadow Parkington let out a grunt, crossing his arms and turning away. "Hello…"

"Oh, it's an emo-hog and a muckier version of him," Sonic chuckled. "How pathetic…"

Other students began to giggle at the mockery. Mephiles glared at the azure one while Shadow gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, both trying to contain their rage. Ms. Poppy face-palmed and shook her head.

"Sonic, PLEASE, take back what you said," she growled. "They're just new here. They just arrived. Don't give them any reason not to stay at our WONDERFUL school."

"What's so WONDERFUL about this shitty place of hell?" Sonic folded his arms and snickered. "It's just like any other school; a prison from hell,"

"True, but at least have some respect on us," Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. "Or do you respect yourself more than anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I DO respect myself more than anyone in the world," Sonic huffed. "Respecting you would ruin my reputation,"

"Settle down, please," Ms. Poppy came in between them then she turned to the azure hedgehog. "Sonic, you PROMISED to give them a tour so please, PLEASE! Try to get along with them too,"

Sonic rolled his eyes at her and shrugged. "Fine, whatever, Ms. Poppy,"

"Very good," Ms. Poppy smiled then she turned back to the twins. "Now, Mephiles, I want you to sit beside one of our honor students, Silver,"

"Yay!" Silver Hydra cheered, raising and waving his hand around to catch their attention. "Hello there! I'm Silver!"

"Nice to meet you, Silver," Mephiles sat beside the albino with a smile.

"And Shadow," Ms. Poppy went on. "I want you to sit beside our… rudest and most disrespectful student in the class, Sonic,"

The rest of the students gasped with wide eyes. Ms. Poppy had never gotten anyone to sit beside Sonic before. It was like suicide!

Shadow didn't seem to know the danger nor did he seem to bother where he sat. He just huffed and sat on his seat, head turned to ignore the other.

Sonic did the same, his head turned to the window to ignore the new student and to admire the beautiful scenery outside.

'Things will be interesting…'

{LATER}

"Come on, slowpokes," Sonic called the twins over as they exited the classroom to start their campus tour. "I ain't got all day,"

"You don't have to take us out on a tour if you don't want to, you know," Shadow grunted.

"Shadow, be nice," Mephiles glared at his brother.

"What? It's true…"

"Come on," Sonic waved his hand over at them. "Let's start with the different classrooms,"

The twins followed behind as the azure jock led them through the hallways. They were shown the subject classrooms, the science laboratory, the teacher offices, and so on, so forth. They had gone through almost every part of the school. They had gotten to the garden when Sonic looked at his watch and faked out an alarmed expression.

"Oh dear!" he spoke out. "It's getting late and I haven't finished my homework!"

He then turned to the twins. "Can you two wait for me here while I quickly do it? It REALLY needs to be done today. For me, at least,"

"Uh, sure," Mephiles nodded then the azure one zoomed back inside the school.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you, Mephiles," Shadow growled.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" The grey hedgehog turned to his younger twin brother. "How is he not trustworthy?"

"You'll see," Shadow sighed and shook his head. "His 'alarmed' voice was obviously fake and he has that certain aura…"

"Aura Of Betrayal?"

"Yes, you know how well I can sniff betrayal pretty well," Shadow Let out another sigh. "You know how common traitors are these days…"

He wasn't mistaken. Time passed and Sonic hadn't returned to fetch them. Mephiles started to feel worried after realizing that they were in a part of the garden they didn't know and now, they had no idea how to get back to school.

"I told you that he couldn't be trusted." Shadow clawed his quills angrily. "Now what?"

"NOW we try to find a way back. On our own." Mephiles replied solemnly.

They turned back and started walking. After a while, they finally got back to the building but when they went in, the bell rang and everyone went back inside their classrooms.

"Goddamn it!" Shadow cursed. "We missed snacks time! We didn't even eat!"

"Shadow, calm down…" Mephiles tried to soothe his brother's nerves.

As he did, their ears perked up to hear whistling from nearby. They looked over to see Sonic walking down the halls with a calm expression on his face as he was heading to the classroom.

"YOU!" Shadow yelled, catching the other's attention.

"Hmm?" Sonic turned to them and smirked. "Ah, I see you returned without me help. How sad~"

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOROUS DITCHER!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic rolled his eyes and began to walk inside the classroom. "It ain't the first time to hear that…"

"SONIC!" Shadow was practically screaming in rage. "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE—"

"Don't even bother," Silver came to them with a sigh as two others followed behind him. "He won't listen to you. Trust me. I was one of his victims on his Misguided Tours Around The Campus,"

"Same here, when I was in the 7th Grade," Scourge Mint joined the conversation. "You two must be the Parkington twins, Shadow and Mephiles. The name's Scourge, by the way. And this is my boyfriend, Fleetway,"

"Hey there, newbies!" Fleetway Halo waved at the two with his toothy grin. "How's your first day going?"

"Terrible until you guys came along," Shadow glared at the door of the classroom Sonic entered.

"Yeah, Sonic's a pain," Silver agreed. "That's the way he's always been. He's the prime bully of Mobotropolis Academy but we can't do anything about it since he's father is a rich ally of this school,"

"When money gets into anything and everything," Mephiles shook his head in frustration. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause it's so fucking common these days," Scourge sighed.

"Unfortunately," Fleetway crossed his arms with a nod. "Man, why does he hate all of us so much?"

"I have no idea," Silver frowned. "I wish he wasn't a bully, though,"

"We can't change him for who he is," Shadow snarled. "Who's his father, anyway?"

"Jules Joker," Scourge replied bluntly. "Your father's business rival,"

"Well, that may explain his hatred for us," Mephiles face-palmed.

"Do you think he knows that you're the children of his father's business rival?" Silver questioned.

"Judging by his attitude," Shadow growled. "Yes."


	2. Sonic Joker

**_A/N I just want to point out that there'll be a LOT of sexual abuse, rape and such in this story. That is the main theme, after all. Good luck handling it! XD_**

**X**

BRIIING!

All of the students rushed out of the building, all eager to go home after a long day of school works and lectures. Five of them were Shadow, Mephiles, Silver, Scourge, And Fleetway, who were now all out in the front yard, waiting for their parents to pick them up. They chatted about a couple of certain things, including a certain bully, who was too popularly wicked to be ignored.

"And last year, during our field trip, he took five of the 7th Graders to a cliff top and tricked them into nearly jumping off when they made a wish on the sunset," Silver told them.

"And earlier that field trip, he stole the 10th Graders' snacks and the 9th Graders' money," Fleetway sighed. "Including mine,"

"He never had a field trip buddy nor any friend in the world," Scourge added. "There are rumors where he had two friends that disappeared after meeting his father but no one's been able to prove it, not even him,"

"He's mysterious, isn't he?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you guess?" Silver asked.

"You only talked about the things he did, not who he really is, like his age or his interests," Mephiles pointed out.

"He's either 15 or 16," Scourge shrugged. "As for his interests, mostly picking on kids, pranking us and stealing our stuff,"

"How sure are you on those facts, guys?" Shadow questioned.

"Not really sure since most of those ARE rumors," Fleetway crossed his arms.

"But what we DO know as a fact is that Sonic is the ONLY student to never get picked up by his father or by any other driver," Scourge informed them. "He always commutes home,"

"And that's… a bad thing or what?" Mephiles scratched his head.

"We're not saying it is," Silver gently answered. "We're just saying that it's strange, that's all. I mean, his father is the richest businessman in Mobotropolis. Second to your father, that is. We actually expected him to be picked by a limousine with a driver, not go home all by himself,"

"And he's always so mysterious about it too. Look!" Fleetway pointed east and they all turned to see Sonic leave the school, his cellphone in his hands as he walked down the path.

He scrolled through his social media accounts, looking for something interesting when he received a text message. He closed the apps, turned off his data and went to view the message.

Dad: I'm busy. Head home by yourself

Sonic sighed and kept his phone in his bag. 'He texts the same thing everyday…'

He went down the road and crossed it quickly then he turned and walked down the street to the direction of his house.

Unbeknownst to him, the group watched as he left the school.

"Why does he always leave on his own?" Shadow asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Who knows," Scourge shrugged.

"What we DO know is that his father NEVER participates in family-related activities," Silver clarified.

"Weird," Mephiles commented.

"Yeah…" Shadow turned away, his mind filling with thoughts as his attention diverted. 'Weird… and mysterious…'

{MEANWHILE}

Sonic walked down another pedestrian, looking around in caution as his hands were inside the pockets of his jacket. His bag was on his back, the straps tucked under his arms as he took big, slow steps.

Suddenly, he heard a yell. He turned in shock to see a female cheetah dressed in rags, sitting in front of a building as she wept. She held out an empty sack in her hand and held a piece of cardboard in another, which said 'HELP!'.

"Please, spare some money!" she pleaded at the mobians and people passing by him. "My family is poor and no one would give me nor my husband a job! Please! Help! Our children are starving!"

The citizens were either too busy to hear her or didn't even bother to hear her as they passed by, their heads held high. She cried even more, letting go of the cardboard and sack as she hid her face in her hands.

Sonic's eyebrows furrowed at the woman before sighing. He looked about and saw a fast food nearby so he ran to it as fast as he could and went straight to the counter.

"A group meal for 4 for takeout, please," he said.

"That would be… 467 dollars," the cashier replied.

Sonic nodded and gave the cashier 500 dollars. As soon as he was given his change and the food, he rushed out of establishment and saw the woman. He slowly approached her and placed the food down beside her then he crouched down on both knees.

"Here," he told her. "Some food for your family,"

"Oh, thank you!" the woman began to tear happily. "Thank you, kind sir!"

"Hey, it's no big deal," Sonic smiled. "Just promise me that you and your husband will try to find a decent job to give your family some money,"

"I promise!" the woman nodded.

"Good," Sonic stood up, dusted himself off and turned to leave.

"Thank you again, sir!" the woman cried out, waving goodbye. "May our god Chaos bless you!"

'Me too…' Sonic waved back before finally running to get home. 'Father might KILL me for not heading straight back! Gotta go fast!'

He sped across the streets, out of the city and into the nearest subdivision, Palace-Tropolis. He ran to the one at the end of the first street and came to a stop in front of a huge aqua mansion with a small porch, a dog house in front, and green grass all around. He took a deep breath and walked to the porch then he knocked on the door and opened it.

"Dad…?" he walked inside to see his father on the couch GAMBLING with three males sitting on the opposite couch across him. "Uh… what's going on…?"

"Sonic, shut the door! We might get caught!" Jules Joker snarled and Sonic immediately slammed the door shut in surprise.

"Hey, Jules," the big grey wolf across and in front of Jules spoke up. "is that your son?"

"Yes, yes, this is Sonic," Jules nodded then he turned to the younger azure one. "Sonic, these are my old comrades, John, Jim and their leader, James,"

"Uh, hi," Sonic waved awkwardly, setting his bag down on the floor.

"Don't think he's worth our deal, Jules," the brown dog, John, growled.

"Yeah," the black hyena, Jim, agreed. "He looks too much like a jock to toy with,"

"I just make him wear the jacket so no one else could get to him," Jules explained to them, rolling his eyes then he turned back to his son. "Sonic, take off your jacket,"

"Uh, o-okay…" Sonic bit his bottom lip nervously before he gripped on his jacket and carefully slipped it off his skinny arms.

The canine group gasped as in front of them stood a slim, curvy young azure hedgehog.

"Holy chaos…" the grey wolf, James, had his jaw dropped and his eyes widened before he smirked, his eyes flashing in lust. "Oh, I'm SO looking forward to that deal…"

Sonic gulped as he stood with his hands behind his back. 'Deal? What kind of deal are they talking about…?'

"Sonic," Jules spoke up, making his son turn to him. "get us some snacks and beer from the kitchen,"

"Y-Yes, father," Sonic bowed and rushed off to oblige, setting his jacket down on the couch.

"Tsk, he seems like your little slave than your son, Jules," James commented with a grin.

"Well, I gotta have one so I try to reuse and recycle," Jules boasted.

"Man, he sure looks like he's a lot of fun," John chuckled.

"Oh, he is," Jules shrugged. "He fights a little but it's still easy to overpower him and when you do, he's just left a crying mess,"

"On the bright side, fucking his ass is worth the fight," Jim snickered.

"Actually, he's Herm class 3," Jules informed. "He's got a pussy between those slim legs of his,"

"Oh, yes!" James licked his lips. "I SO want to win this deal! I wanna fuck me some pussy!"

"I wanna taste me some pussy!" Jim began to drool.

"Then let's start to see who gets his pussy," John smirked. "Let's go!"

{LATER}

Sonic grabbed the beer bottles from the fridge and placed it next to tray of chips and dips. He shut the door of the refrigerator and carried the bottles in one arm while holding the tray with the other hand before carefully heading back to the living room.

"YES!" Jules slammed his last card on the table. "I win!"

"Not so fast, Jules," James grinned then he slammed the last five cards on the coffee table, all identical in number. "Ha! I win!"

"Goddamn it, James!" Jules groaned in frustration. "You used the old duplication trick!"

"An oldie but a goodie," Jim chuckled. "That means WE WIN!"

"Fine, fine," Jules scratched his quills then he turned to his son as he entered the room. "Ah, good. The snacks are late,"

"S-Sorry, father," Sonic lowered his head as he settled the tray on the table and the bottles on the ground.

"Doesn't matter. Come here, Sonic,"

"O-Okay…" Sonic walked over to the couch.

James snickered and grabbed the young azure one by the waist, pulling him on his lap. Sonic gasped but fell silent as he began to shake in fear. Jim stroked the Herm's quills and went close to his ear as John handed Jules a video camera.

"We'll send ya the film later," he said before heading to James's side and rubbing Sonic's thigh.

"Oh, this should be good," Jules snickered and turned on the video camera before filming.

James dragged his tongue down Sonic's neck, causing the azure hedgehog to whimper as Jim grabbed his wrist and forced his hand inside his pants. Sonic began to hyperventilate as he was forced to stroke and pump the semi-hard member before John grabbed his chin and pressed his lips against his, slipping his tongue inside to taste and suck the azure one's mouth.

"Mm!" Sonic felt tears run down his cheeks as he tried to take back his hand and face. "Mm…"

"Goddamn it, he tastes good~" James breathed onto his neck, causing Sonic to shiver.

He gripped onto his clothes and slowly tore it. John pulled away from the kiss and went down to pull down his pants. Sonic shut his eyes and panted as they undress him roughly, tossing his ripped top and his pants down beside the couch.

"Oops, I ripped it," James turned to the older azure hedgehog. "Do ya mind?"

"No, not at all," Jules grinned while filming as he unzipped his pants and jerked himself off in the heat. "I got a billion dollars in my bank, plus that sleeveless top isn't the best in his closet so it's fine,"

"Ooh, girlie panties~" John teased as he forcefully pulled down the young azure one's underwear.

"Oh chaos!" Jim panted, making Sonic's hand move faster. "I'm gonna finish up soon!"

"Don't finish too soon, Jim," James chuckled before forcing a finger or two into Sonic's ass, which caused him to squeak and jump. "Still gotta fuck the kid,"

"Yeah~" John licked Sonic's pussy and rubbed it with his fingers. "Oh chaos, he's tight around my two long-ass fingers~"

"Ah… Ah!" Sonic shouted in pain as his eyes shot open. "S-Stop! Please…"

"Fuck~" Jim threw Sonic's hand away then he took off his pants. "I'm ready for the big deal,"

"Same," John removed his pants too, revealing his hard, leaking manhood.

"Man, this'll be good~" James scraped his teeth against Sonic's neck as he unbuckled his pants and took them off.

Sonic felt himself hyperventilate in fear and weep as he was lifted by the waist and lowered down two members; one at his ass and one at his pussy.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic screamed, his hands gripping tight for dear life as he felt his body being torn by the two, large manhoods inside him.

"Oh yeah~" Jules jerked himself harder the more he filmed the foursome. "Come on, guys! Just fuck him hard and good already!"

James and John exchanged smirks then they began to thrust in and out of the small, frail body. Sonic kept on screaming in pain, begging them to stop as he tried to get them out of him.

"Just need him to shut up," Jim chuckled and went on the couch then he grabbed Sonic's quills and forced him to suck his dick, bobbing his head back and forth. "Oh yeah~ That's more like it~"

"Quiet and pleasurable~" John trailed his fingers around the soft blue fur then he went to the back to play with Sonic's tail, twirling it around. "Fuck, he's tight~"

"Do… ah~ Do you fuck him often, Jules?" James asked as he went deeper, sending him ripples of pleasure.

"More than often," Jules replied, licking his lips as he felt heat around him while taking a video of the scene in front of him. "He's my little sex toy, after all,"

"Could tell why," Jim thrusted harder into Sonic's throat, not bothering to care that the young azure hedgehog was choking. "His mouth's so fucking good~"

"At least he's still tight~" John licked Sonic's nipples, sucking on each of them. "Man, I could use him all night~"

"Oh yeah~" James was thrusting his hardest. "I can feel myself losing it!~"

"Same here!~" John moaned as his thrusts started to become slow and sloppy.

"I've already lost it!~" Jim moaned in pleasure and relief the moment he released his semen into Sonic's mouth and throat before pulling out.

Sonic coughed for air, spitting out some of the semen in his mouth as he was left crying. John pulled out of the pussy then he grabbed Sonic's quills and forced him to suck and swallow his cum.

"Filling him up like blueberry!~" he cackled, repeatedly releasing in Sonic's mouth.

"A round, ripe blueberry~" James thrusted deep then he unleashed his seed inside Sonic's ass. "Fuck, this is nice~"

Both canine soon pulled out and stood up, leaving Sonic to cough and pant for air while sobbing on the couch until he passed out, with semen dripping from his mouth and ass, along with blood trailing down his legs.

"Man, that was fun!" Jim and John places on their pants again then their high-fived each other victoriously.

"Fun to do and fun to watch," Jules ended the film and handed the camera back. "Thanks for feeding him his dinner, by the way. Same deal next week?"

"That's making me wish Gambling Night came every night," James chuckled as he put on his pants.

"Well, we gotta go," John opened the door. "Come on, you two. The wives are waiting on us,"

"Just a minute, James," Jules callee our for the grey wolf. "I need your help giving Sonic a little 'shower' before bed,"

"Oh…" James got the message and snickered. "I'm on it. Go on, boys. I'll see ya around,"

"Whatever," Jim shrugged then he and John left the house, slamming the door shut.

Jules grinned and removed his clothes, showing off his throbbing cock then he picked up Sonic and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Come on," he motioned his friend to follow him.

James undressed himself then he followed behind Jules to the shower on the second floor. He locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower. He got Sonic and pinned him to the wall, hard, jolting Sonic awake.

"H-Huh?!" his emerald eyes widened in fear as he stared at his naked father and his father's naked friend. "W-Wait…! D-Dad, please…!"

"Either this," Jules gripped his throat, his breath on his neck making Sonic shiver. "or you're sleeping in the doghouse tonight. You choose~"

Sonic panted in fear before crying, his head lowering in surrender and submission. James and Jules exchanged snickers then they boxed him in a human sandwich and forced their members inside of him.

"AH! AAAH!" Sonic yelled out in pain, feeling more blood drip down his slim, shivering legs. "AH… AAH!"

Their thrusts were rough and fast, giving their victim no mercy to adjust as they deepened their dicks inside him. The shower just kept releasing water as the two violated the poor youngster, his blood and their semen dripping down to the drainage.

Finally, Jules released into his son's ass and James grabbed Sonic's quills and forced his semen into his throat then they released him, making Sonic collapse on the wet bathroom floor.

"That was amazing!" James cackled before turning off the shower.

"Yeah, I know," Jules panted and stretched. "That's how it feels to fuck your child in the shower,"

"Wish my children were that slim and sexy to fuck," James chuckled as he opened the bathroom door and started heading down the stairs. "Gotta go. See ya next week, Jules!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jules watched his friend leave then once he heard the front door slam shut, he grabbed Sonic and took him to his (Sonic's) room.

He threw Sonic to his (Sonic's) bed then he pinned him down. The young azure hedgehog was barely awake as he frightfully watched his father making his way into him again.

"Now for your bedtime fuck," he smirked.

"I… I can't take… anymore…" Sonic sniffled his tears and panted for air, internally begging for his father to finally leave him alone.

"Yes, you can!" Jules grabbed his quills and tightened his grip. "Now, be a good little sex slave and hold still~"

Sonic whimpered then he let out a pain-filled scream as his uncle mercilessly thrusted inside his pussy once more. Jules kept on thrusting then he pulled out and moved to his ass. Sonic was just screaming and crying as his arms were pinned by his sides, unable to oppose or even move as his father pulled out then he moved his head closer to his dick and made him suck it until he released his semen.

"Ah~" Jules moaned before pulling out and squeezing his son's cheeks. "Swallow it, you bitch,"

Sonic was shaking and shivering as he obliged, forcefully swallowing the white liquid. Jules grinned and let his quills go, making Sonic fall onto his own bed, panting and whimpering as the older azure hedgehog got up and left the room.

"Goodnight, my sex toy~" were the last words Sonic heard before his door was shut then he blacked out.

{THE NEXT MORNING}

The sun rose over his bedroom window as Sonic slept, his eyes still trailing with dry tears from the events of the night before.

Suddenly, his door slowly opened and in came Jules, still nude from last night as he crept towards his only son.

"Oh, Sonic~" he whispered as he crawled on top of Sonic. "Wake up~"

"Mm-hmm…" Sonic's eyes fluttered open slowly but the moment he saw his father, his eyes widened in horror. "D-Dad?!"

"Good morning, bitch!" Jules pounced on him.

"AAH!" Sonic lost his breath when he felt his father's dick inside him. "Father! Stop! Please!"

"Shut up!" Jules slapped him. "I'm going to feed you your breakfast, you big baby!"

He thrusted in and out, moaning and groaning in extreme pleasure as he went to his son's mouth and french-kissed him by force. Sonic gagged in the kiss as he cried and tried screaming for mercy, feeling his entrance bleed, with the blood dripping down to his bedsheets again. Jules kept moving roughly, licking and sucking Sonic's neck and nipples before he felt himself finishing off. He pulled out and grabbed Sonic by the quills then he force-fed him his semen, gripping on his throat so that he swallows the cum then he pushed his son away.

Sonic panted and coughed before sobbing, his body shivering as he hugged himself to warm up.

'W-Why… me…?' he didn't bother to wipe his tears as they fell from his eyes.

Jules watched his son cry and just rolled his eyes. He then grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder, making Sonic gasp in shock as he was carried to the shower.

"Father, no!" he begged. "P-Please!"

"Shut up!" Jules pinned him to the tile wall as the shower poured water out again. "You have NO right to speak unless I say so!"

Sonic fell silent as he teared, his hands on his face. He screamed the moment his father thrusted inside him again, the pain being unbearable despite his ass being almost completely numb from the previous night. Jules placed a hand on his mouth to gag him while using his other mouth to finger his son's pussy.

"Ah, yes~" he panted as he kept moving quick, hard and deep.

Sonic was a crying mess, his body still trembling as he was torn from the inside. He felt himself being filled up with his father's semen before he was finally released, falling on the ground then he was grabbed, carried and tossed back to his room.

"Get dressed for school," Jules ordered before he slammed the door and left.

Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes, panting then he slowly and carefully crawled to his closet. He struggled to get up and grab his pants and t-shirt but once he did, he made his way out of his room and downstairs to the first floor.

Jules sat on one of the dining room chairs, wearing one of his business suits as he read the morning newspaper. He had a cup of coffee on the dining table, which he occasionally drank while reading.

"F-Father, I'm ready," Sonic said.

"Good," Jules briefly looked at him then turned back to the paper. "So, any homework yesterday?"

"Just one. In Biology,"

"Seems hard," Jules finally placed down the paper and turned to Sonic. "I'll do your homework for you but you know what you need to do while I do,"

"O-Of course, Dad…" Sonic gulped, knowing that he couldn't and he shouldn't oppose his father's wishes before he took out his notebook and pen and handed it to the other. "H-Here,"

"Good," Jules unzipped his pants and placed it down then he grabbed Sonic's quills with one hand made him suck on his member while his other hand flipped to the homework page.

Sonic felt his throat begin to numb and bleed and his eyes begin to water once more as he was forced to deep-throat his father, who calmly did his homework while moaning at the pleasure his son was giving him. After a while, Jules came into his throat then he let him go, making Sonic fall on the ground coughing and almost choking at the semen.

"There. Done," Jules shut the notebook and placed it inside his son's bag. "Anything else new that happened yesterday?"

Sonic finally cleared his throat before making his way to the couch with his head down. "W-We… We had two new students arrive yesterday. They're the Parkington Twins, Shadow and Mephiles, the twin sons of Doom Parkington…"

"DOOM PARKINGTON?!" Jules grabbed his son and pinned him down to the couch with a grip of rage and anger. "HIS BRATS ARE AT MOBOTROPOLIS ACADEMY?!"

"Y-Yes…?"Sonic was in panic when he saw his father's face of fury but was also in confusion. "I-Is that a bad thing…?"

"YES!" Jules turned away and growled. "Doom is my business rival! Heck, he's always been my rival! At school, at college… at everything! I can't believe his kids are at the school I first claimed! He's already the 'richest' businessman here! His sons will be popular in days! Curse that ass and his fucking brats! Argh!"

'Wh-What does that have to do with me?' Sonic gulped when the grip on him tightened.

"Hmm… unless…" Jules's eyes widened in realization as an idea struck him. "Ah, yes… that will work…"

"Wh-What will?" Sonic asked, his eyebrows furrowing in nervousness.

"Well, Sonic…" Jules smirked and pulled his son closer to him, breathing down his neck. "I want you to make Shadow and Mephiles's lives miserable. SO miserable that they flip in rage! Starting with today! I want Doom and I to get called by Principal Ivo regarding your behavior towards the twins. I want to know that you're treating them like garbage! No, treat them like they belong in the dump!"

"Uh…" Sonic felt unsure. He already ditched them in their campus tour yesterday. He didn't want to get into more trouble because of doing something he was forced to do, even if he despised it. "b-but father…"

"DO IT!" Jules snarled then he moved his mouth closer to his son's ear. "Or else I will rape you and burn you alive!"

Sonic shuddered with a whimper before nodding, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jules grinned before letting go, standing up to dust himself off.

"Good." he turned and headed out the door. "Now, let's go or else you'll be late for school,"

"Y-Yes, Dad," Sonic stood up, trembling as he put on his jacket then he grabbed his bag and followed behind his abusive father.


	3. Lunch Trouble

**_A/N O~kay, I think the last chapter was a little TOO much rape and abuse. Let's go with a 'light' bullying spree, shall we?_**

**X**

Sonic was dropped off by his father in front of his school. Before he left his car, Jules grabbed his arm.

"You know your mission." he solemnly reminded. "DO it. Or else you know the consequences."

Sonic gulped and nodded. "Of course, father. I… I will not disappoint you,"

"You better not." Jules finally let go of him. "Now go!"

Sonic nodded then he exited the car and headed inside the building. He went through the halls, with everyone fearfully running away from him as he walked past them, making him sigh but he still needed to hold his head high proudly and fake a smirk.

'Why am I trying to be a bully again?' he thought as he walked. 'Oh, that's right. To never have a friend in my life, especially after that incident with—'

Sonic shuddered at the memory of his past as he reached his classroom. 'No. Never again…'

He entered and everyone froze in horror to see him.

'Time for another day of acting. Yippee…' he internally groaned before he forced himself to enter with an evil smile.

"Well, if it isn't the Parkingtons," he chuckled the moment he approached his desk, where he found Shadow, Mephiles and Silver chatting. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean the Parking-assholes!"

"WOULD YOU LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY?!" Shadow shouted in rage.

"Why would I?" Sonic chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"The FUN is for us to have a relaxing second day of school, you retarded fag!" Mephiles growled.

'How did he…? Doesn't matter! I need to stick to my mission…' Sonic shook his thoughts off and crossed his arms with a huff. "You two are just SO weak to know what fun really is,"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH US, SONIC?!" Silver lost his temper as he practically screamed at the azure 'bully'. "YOU KEEP PICKING ON US LIKE WE'RE THE ONLY STUDENTS IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL, YOU SON OF A…"

And he kept ranting on and on, making Sonic grow bored on the outside but felt guilty on the inside so he sighed and grabbed a tube of glue in his bag then he opened the top and squirted it all over the albino hedgehog.

Everyone gasped and Silver froze in shock. He looked at himself and screamed.

"GAH!" he flicked his arms around to get rid of the glue. "Ew, sticky, sticky, sticky!"

"Are you alright, Silver?" Mephiles went over to the albino one worriedly.

"No!" Silver gagged. "This glue is disgusting!"

"Aw, did I do that?" Sonic threw the empty glue tube and grinned. "What a whiny baby you are, Silver. Let me help you WASH IT!"

He grabbed Silver's quills and dragged him out of the classroom, with the albino hedgehog screaming for mercy. Shadow and Mephiles exchanged worry-filled expressions before running off to follow behind. They followed Sonic to the bathroom, where the azure one held the other near one of the toilet stalls.

"Here, Silver, a little wash… JUST FOR YOU!" Sonic dunked the albino's head into the toilet. 'I'm sorry, Silver! I swear this is too low for me!'

"SILVER!" the brothers shouted in panic as their friend screamed in the water.

"Ah!" Silver gasped for air once his head was raised from the toilet. "Stop, please!"

'I wish I could but this is the only way to cause trouble for the Parkington Twins.' Sonic shook his head and dunked the albino's head in the water again. "Oh, did I hear a 'please'? Alright then!"

He flushed the toilet and the water went whirling, making Silver scream even more.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Mephiles grabbed Silver from Sonic's grasp and was able to pull him out from the water. "YOU CAN HURT AND INSULT US ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU CAN NEVER HURT OUR FRIENDS LIKE THIS!"

Silver panted for air and coughed as he held onto Mephiles, whose grip on him was tight and protective as Shadow went in front of them with a dark, deadly glare at the azure hedgehog.

"Stay away from us or else you'll face MY wrath." he threatened before taking his leave.

Sonic showed off his smirk until they left. Once he was alone, his expression fell into a broken frown as he fell on his knees and wept, his hands on his face as his body trembled.

"I'm sorry…" he cried out in a whisper. "I'm so, so sorry…"

{LUNCH TIME}

"Then he dunked my head inside again but with the flush!" Silver teared as he told the rest of their friends what happened earlier that morning.

"That fucking bastard!" Scourge snarled, glaring at Sonic, who was sitting on a table and eating far from them.

"He has no heart nor does he have mercy!" Fleetway growled.

"And I thought everyone had mercy," Mephiles sighed as he hugged the crying albino one. "I guess I was wrong,"

"I just KNEW that azure hedgehog was trouble," Shadow hissed. "Right from the moment we met, I KNEW he was going to cause us trouble,"

"He's ALWAYS caused us trouble, right from our first days of school here," Silver sniffled his tears.

"I wish he had a conscience right now," Fleetway groaned. "He sure needs one,"

Meanwhile, Sonic wasn't feeling like he wanted to eat his cold soup. He never felt like he wanted to eat before he met and hurt the twins and now, he felt worse. He didn't want to hurt them or anyone else anymore but he knew that if he didn't, his father won't hesitate to kill him the moment he gets home.

He let out a sigh before glancing at the table the Parkington brother's were sitting in.

He'd always been wanting to be in a group. A group of friends that he could talk to and that could understand him and his problems.

'But that could never happen. Not after…' he shuddered at the memory that flashed before his eyes. 'No… I've had my chance. It ended badly… I can't risk it… I can't risk them…'

He stood up and took a deep breath. 'Well, I gotta keep doing my mission. Principal Ivo hasn't called us in yet nor has he called our fathers so my mission isn't complete. Not yet, anyway…'

He picked up his bowl of soup then he advance to the group. He kept a blank expression as he pretended to walk past them then he simply dumped the soup and the bowl on Shadow's head.

"ARGH!" Shadow rose to his feet and looked at himself covered in disgusting soup. "What the hell?!"

Everyone else in the cafeteria gasped and turned to see Sonic just at the side with a victorious smile on his face. A fake one, anyway.

"Oh, oops!" he said. "I'm SO sorry but I was looking for the trash can. Looks like I found it,"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mephiles went on his feet and pushed the azure hedgehog away. "COULD YOU LEAVE US ALONE PLEASE?!"

"Nah," Sonic places a hand on his hips. "This is fun. For me, at least,"

"Fun, huh?" Shadow's eye twitched as he turned to the 'bully' with his fur slowly turning red. "I'LL SHOW YOU FUN, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

He pounced on Sonic, who gasped as he was harshly pinned to the ground. The other students screamed in panic before running away from the fight. Shadow's whole body flamed as he held out two fists and began to beat the other up. Sonic held out both his arms to block the punches, tears pricking the sides of his eyes as they threatened to fall.

'Keep it cool, Sonic.' he told himself, even if he was hyperventilating already. 'Kept it cool. Just gotta act victim until we're called to the principal's office. Come on, keep it together…'

Suddenly, he was hit at stomach, making him gasp before rolling over to avoid any more hits. Shadow roared and pinned him again, his eyes white in blind rage. He lifted a hand, summoning something green and full of chaos energy. Sonic's eyes widened in horror.

'H-He's got chaos powers?!' he gulped. 'Oh boy. I did NOT think this through…'

"Sh-Shadow, wait—!" Sonic held his hands up to stop the other from hurting him.

"No… MERCY!" Shadow growled and held out TWO chaos spears in both hands. "YOU GAVE US NO MERCY SO I'LL GIVE YOU NO MERCY!"

"No, please!" Sonic begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I can't take it anymore! I don't care if I get burned alive anymore! I don't want to get killed by this… whoever this dangerous being is because I don't know anymore!'

"SHADOW PARKINGTON AND SONIC JOKER!" The two froze, their ears flickering as their full names were just called.

They turned their heads to see Principal Ivo Robotnik standing beside them, with Mephiles, Silver, Scourge, and Fleetway by his sides as he glared down at them with his arms crossed. Shadow immediately stood up and dusted himself off, his fur and eyes turning back to normal while Sonic trembling as he sat up and rubbed his arms, looking down at the ground.

"Both of you in my office, NOW!" the principal yelled.

The two sighed before walking out of the cafeteria. Ivo shook his head and followed with Mephiles as Silver, Scourge And Fleetway cleaned up the mess.

"Man, that was wild!" Scourge commented.

"I know, right?!" Fleetway agreed.

"I just hope everything's alright," Silver sighed.

{LATER}

Shadow and Sonic found themselves sitting in front Ivo, both in separate chairs as Mephiles stood beside his brother. Ivo sat behind his desk, his eyebrows furrowed in disappointment as he stared down at the boys.

"I'm not happy with either of your behaviors today," he spoke in a grouchy tone. "Sonic, you've been a bully to EVERYONE in this school, including the teachers and staff. I don't know what's your problem or if you just want to catch attention but what I do know is that you should know better than anger a new student since you don't know what he's capable of. As for you, Shadow—"

"I had EVERY right to hurt him, Principal Ivo." Shadow growled. "He kept on picking on us! It annoyed me!"

"I know, I know," Ivo sighed. "I know it's frustrating, Shadow, but that's no reason to almost kill Sonic with your abilities,"

"But, Principal Ivo—"

"No 'buts'!" Ivo snapped then he took out his phone. "I'm going to call your fathers so I can talk to them about the issue,"

'Shit.' Shadow and Mephiles exchanged nervous glances. 'We are SO dead to father…'

'Oh thank Chaos!' Sonic felt relief wash over him. 'My mission… is complete…'


	4. The First Condition

CRIING! CRIING! CRIING!

Doom Parkington looked down from his work to see his phone ring with an unknown number on the Caller ID. Curious and confused, he picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" he spoke. "Principal Ivo? Oh, Ivo, long time, long speak. How are you, friend?"

Doom listened to the other reply, nodding to every word spoken until Ivo told him the problem. His blood red eyes widened in horror, shock and rage before standing up in alarm.

"SHADOW DID WHAT?!"

{MEANWHILE}

"Man, this is boring…" Jules tapped his fingers on his desk as he watched his phone, waiting for it to ring. "How long does it tasks to cause trouble for two rich-spoiled brats, anyway?"

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was past noon. He grunted before slamming his face onto the table with a sigh. "Sonic… that stupid son of mine is such a—"

CRIING! CRIING! CRIING!

"Finally!" Jules grabbed the phone and answered it, not even bothering to check the Caller's ID since he wasn't expecting anyone else but the principal to call him. "Ah, Ivo, good to hear from you. Is there any reason for the call?"

He listened to the principal's problem, nodding at every word spoken then when the problem was told to him, a smirk stretched across his muzzle.

"Oh, I see," he snickered. "What a surprise. I'll be there right away,"

He hung up and kept his phone in his pocket then he stood up and left his office. He got into his midnight blue car and drove off to the direction of the school. As he did, he noticed a familiar cosmic black car drive in the same direction, almost in a hurry or panic. He grinned victoriously at the sight.

'Guess Sonic's worth the trouble, after all…'

{MEANWHILE}

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, SONIC?!" Shadow screamed at the azure hedgehog as he was held back by his older twin. "THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE WITH OUR FATHER ON OUR SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Sonic's ears pinned in guilt but his head was still high as he faked a chuckle. "So what? If you didn't try to beat me up then you wouldn't get in trouble in the first place,"

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! IF YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE US ALONE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN SO PISSED OFF!"

"Sheesh, you're such a drama-ass, Shadow," Sonic huffed with his arms folded. 'I'm really sorry, Shadow. I wish I could stop this but I can't! Dad would KILL me…'

"I'M THE DRAMA-ASS?!" Shadow's eyes were turning full-on white again as he gritted his teeth. "THAT IS IT! I'M GOING TO—"

"YOU!"

Shadow paused in his words at the familiar voice then the four turned to the door to hear… yelling.

"Oh boy…" Ivo scratched his head and groaned before standing up. "I think I know where you boys got your behavior towards each other from…"

He looked outside and sighed at the sight while the boys followed behind and watched.

Jules and Doom stood in the middle of the hallway, with the shadow black hedgehog glaring darkly and growling angrily at the brown-eyed azure hedgehog across him, who simply stood with a smirk and his arms crossed confidentially.

"Well, hello to you too, Doom," Jules chuckled. "What a coincidence to see you here,"

"I HATE that coincidence, Jules." Doom gritted his teeth. "I have a feeling that it was YOUR son bugging my sons and their friends,"

"So what? It was one of YOUR sons who started the fight, not mine…"

"YOUR son caused the fight! It's still his fault!"

"I seriously doubt that…"

"WHAT?!"

The students and teachers that outside of their classrooms watched awkwardly as the two bickered. Shadow and Mephiles simply face-palmed while Sonic placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

'Dad… why…?' the twins internally groaned, embarrassed.

'My chaos, my chaos…' the young azure one felt just as embarrassed as his whole face burnt red. 'Why is this happening…?'

"Ahem, gentlemen," Ivo caught their attention, making them turn to him in surprise. "I think it's better if we settle this in a more… civilized way,"

"Ah, yes," Jules agreed with a grin. "Come, Doom, Let us talk about our children's behaviors at Ivo's office, shall we?"

Doom narrowed his eyes at the other, who casually walked off and into the office with Ivo and Sonic following behind. Shadow sighed and looked up at his father.

"Dad… I can explain…"

"No need." Doom rubbed the temples of his forehead. "I know the stress of Joker Family. I just wished you didn't have to start a fight,"

"Well, it's hard for Shadow to keep his cool," Mephiles sighed.

Doom nodded in agreement and walked off. "When it comes to the Joker Family, how can ANYONE keep their cool?"

Soon, they were inside the office, with Shadow and Sonic sitting in front of the desk as Mephiles and Doom stood behind the Shadow while Jules stood behind Sonic.

"Alright," Ivo began. "As you all know, the current issue we have is that Sonic caused Shadow to lose his temper then Shadow started the fight and nearly killed Sonic in the process. We need to make sure this DOESN'T happen again so I have a solution,"

"What is it, Ivo?" Doom asked.

"I'm encouraging your boys and Sonic to NEVER have contact with each other for the whole school year, or until we've gotten a better solution for them, so that neither of them could cause a fight," Ivo suggested.

"That could work," Jules let out a shrug. 'Even if there IS still a way to make their lives miserable without making contact with them…'

Sonic was bewildered by his father's response. He expected an outrage or a growl but his father's words were simple, clear and very calm, a surprising trait since it came from his father.

'He is DEFINITELY up to something…' he thought, his eyebrows furrowing. 'And whatever it is he's thinking about, I don't like it…'

"But how?" Doom questioned. "Our boys are all in the same class!"

"We can't move them but I'm sure they can stand not talking to each other or making any other contact with one another," Ivo replied.

"But Shadow and Sonic sit beside each other in class," Mephiles spoke up.

"Many students sit next to each other but do they talk? Not really and not always," Ivo adjusted his glasses. "Look, I know this won't be easy but this is necessary so that neither of you will get in each other's nerves. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Principal Ivo," the three nodded.

"Good," Ivo smiled. "Now, as for you, Doom and Jules, I want for you two to talk to your boys to discipline them on what they did. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ivo," The fathers replied.

"Good to hear," Ivo sighed in relief. "Now, time to get to classes! All three of you!"

Shadow, Mephiles and Sonic rushed off. Doom glared at his business rival before leaving. Jules acted innocent, watching the other leave then he chuckled and left the office, making Ivo shake his head.

"Out of all the things those boys would inherit from their fathers, it just HAD to be their behaviors towards each other…"


	5. Sonic’s Guilt

"Are you guys, alright?" Silver asked the twins as soon as it was dismissal time, with Scourge And Fleetway behind him.

"Yeah, we are," Mephiles replied with a nod. "We just can't make contact with Sonic in any way possible for a whole year so we won't start a fight again,"

"That sounds kinda hard," Scourge commented.

"Hard and annoying." Shadow growled. "I know he'll still find a way to piss us off and that's through messing with you three,"

"I hope not," Fleetway groaned. "I really want some peace and quiet for once,"

"Easier to say than to happen, Fleet," Scourge folded his arms and shook his head. "Especially with HIM around,"

He pointed to the entrance and the group turned just in time to see Sonic run out of the building to cross the road. As he did, he encountered Doom's car, which had to stop to let the azure one pass.

"Sorry!" Sonic apologized before quickly rushing off.

'Why is Jules letting his own son go home all by himself when it's very dangerous out here?' Doom thought as he watched the young azure hedgehog leave. 'Jules has a problem right now…'

He turned to the school building then he lowered the window and called his sons over. "Shadow, Mephiles, it's time to go!"

"Oh, that's father," Shadow sighed.

"See you guys tomorrow," Mephiles waved at the group then the brothers walked to their car and got inside.

Once they were inside, Doom drove off, heading to their subdivision, Castles of Mobotropolis. As he did, his sons were in the backseat, with Shadow looking pissed and Mephiles looking disappointed at his brother.

"Shadow, don't be mad," the grey hedgehog told his younger twin.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE?!" Shadow scowled. "SONIC CAUSED THE FIGHT AND WE'RE THE ONES WHO GOT IN TROUBLE!"

"First of all," Doom started. "neither of you are in trouble because I know how much of a pain the Joker Family can be. Second, if you keep pinning the blame on Sonic, you WILL get in trouble. I don't want one of my sons to be a blamer. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, Father," Mephiles nodded.

"Yes, Dad." Shadow sulked, turning away to face the window. 'It's just SO unfair…'

{MEANWHILE}

"Dad… I'm home…" Sonic entered his family mansion to see his father using his laptop in the living room.

"Good, good…" Jules stood up from the couch and grinned before he grabbed his son and pulled on him, causing Sonic to drop his bag as he fell on his father's lap. "Well, I see you're worth everything I raised you for, Sonic. You accomplished your mission just well. Very, very good…"

Jules patted and stroked his son's head like a cat's, making Sonic freeze and tremble in fear as his father continued to speak. "As for that pathetic condition Ivo gave, there are SO many ways to loop through it! Tell me, how did you piss the Parkington Twins?"

"M-Mostly by i-insulting and m-messing with them and their f-friends…" Sonic replied in a stutter, not daring to look at his father in the eye.

"That's EXACTLY what I want you to keep doing," Jules cackled, squeezing his son's cheeks and forcing him to face him. "I want you to hurt their friends as much as you can. Since they can't have contact with you, they can't hurt you but when they do, make sure we all get called in the principal's office again! I want you to have us called by the end of the week!"

'Oh come on!' Sonic whimpered as he began to tear but he shook it off and nodded. "I… I won't disappoint you, Dad,"

"Good…" Jules roughly pressed a kiss on his son's cheek. "Now, head up to your room and do your homework. I'll give you your 'dinner' later,"

"O-Okay, father," Sonic bowed before he grabbed his backpack and ran to his room in the second floor of their mansion.

He ran inside and shut the door then he threw his bag to the chair near his desk and collapsed on his bed, sobbing. His tears stained his blanket and bedsheets but he didn't bother as he removed his jacket and threw it at his open closet then he grabbed a pillow and cried on it, letting it be soaked with his tears too.

"Why me?" he asked himself as he sobbed. "Why do I have to keep doing this?! Why can't I live a normal life like everyone else?! Why?!"

He teared harder, his grip on his pillow tightening as he let his whole heart out through his tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Shadow, Mephiles, Mr. Doom, Principal Ivo! I don't want to hurt you but I have no choice! I need to survive! I just NEED to!"

He cried for a good 30 minutes before he sat up and wiped his tears. His eyes were all red and puffy while emerald irises were pale and misty as he trembled in the chill of his tears. He slowly grabbed his bag and opened it then he took out a piece of bond paper and a ball pen then he threw his bag on the floor. He got an old folder and laid the paper on it to harden the surface then he began to write a letter.

After writing and pouring all his guilt out on the paper, he threw his pen into his bag and grabbed an envelope from his desk drawer then he folded the letter and placed it inside carefully before sealing it. He set the the envelope inside his bag carefully then he laid on his back with sigh.

"Please… forgive me…" his voice shook as he felt himself begin to pass out.

{THE NEXT DAY}

Sonic sat on his desk, gazing at the empty seat beside him before looking at the door.

'They haven't arrive yet.' he sighed and looked down. 'I wish I could really talk to them…'

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and in came the twins. The rest of the students who saw them immediately began to whisper with one another as they sat down.

"Great, we're the main topic of gossip now." Shadow snarled.

"Yeah, you kinda are," Silver admitted. "You unleashed your chaos powers at… you-know-who. Everyone had a picture of you nearly killing him so yeah, you became the main topic of gossip but don't worry, Shadow. The topics usually last only about a day or two,"

"I hope your right, Silver," Mephiles said. "I HATE gossip, especially if it's about me or my family,"

As the three talked, neither of them failed to notice Sonic as he snuck the letter in Shadow's bag. He felt his heart beat pretty quickly, his cheeks burning red as he did so but once he did, he felt relief wash over him then he got up and zoomed to the bathroom.

Shadow finally finished talking with his friends and turned to unload his books. He unzipped his bag open and was surprised to see a mysterious envelope inside.

"Huh?" he picked it up and held it out in front of him to read. "What is this…?"

To Shadow. (Please read this privately.)

Shadow blinked at the small condition before shrugging. He opened the envelope and took out the folded paper inside. He slowly unfolded it and began to read.

Dear Shadow,

I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, your brother and your friends. I'm sorry for everything I'm going to do you and them.

I really wish I don't have to but… it's not me who wants this. I promise, I don't. It's father, believe me. I know you won't but please, just bear this in mind.

Father wants me to get rid of you and your family, and humiliate you all. I don't want to, I swear! Please, I want to be your friend, believe me, but… I can't. The last time I had friends they… let's just say Father doesn't want me to get in contact or close contact with ANYONE. He doesn't want me to get away from his grasp.

If we ever get into a fight… again, that is, and Principal Ivo needs another condition for us, I have an idea. What if our families live under one roof? It would help our fathers to get along. And maybe… we can be friends? It's just a suggestion, BTW.

We're going to fight again. I know we will. I'll be forced to ruin your lives again, I know it. I… I have no choice. Please, take in my suggestion. Just keep it. I know that it'll be useful.

Bye.

Sincerely yours, S. Joker

'He can't be serious.' Shadow's eyebrows furrowed as he scratched his head, confused. 'Why would he write me this? I don't get it…'

The classroom door opened and he turned to see Sonic walk in, his eyes misty and puffy as he tried to avoid any kind of contact with the other students. He sat beside him and took out his book, reading it to feel peaceful inside.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him, waiting for a cocky response from the bully about the letter once he saw him read it. He waited, showing off the paper to the other's direction.

Sonic gave a small glance to the letter then to the ebony one's face before realizing that he had read the letter he wrote. His eyes widened a bit and his cheeks reddened as he froze up. It took a while for him to turn away a bit to avoid the other hedgehog's curious eyes.

'Shiiit.' he gulped as he tried to focus on the book he was reading on his desk. 'What should I do? Should I say something? Wait, I'm not allowed but how am I supposed to explain myself?!'

'He noticed the letter but he fell silent.' Shadow tilted his head, his confusion growing. 'Was he… really serious about this?! I mean, it's a nice plan but… why is he doing this?'

Sonic felt his blush deepen before he stood up and ran out of the classroom again.

_'I can't do this anymore! I'll have to wait until the actual fight…'_


	6. Hidden Or Exposed?

'Why?' Sonic felt tears run down his cheeks as he remained in the bathroom during lunch, waiting for Silver, Scourge and Fleetway since he knew they usually went to the bathroom before lunch finished to freshen up. 'Why did father have to do this? Why did he have to make sure I was going to hurt Shadow's friends?'

"Preparing a threat on those ass-holes?" Jim, disguised as a janitor, went towards the azure hedgehog and wrapped an arm around his waist, his mouth near the herm's ear to make him shiver.

"Y-Yes," Sonic nodded hesitantly as he tried to back away from perverted pedophile.

"Good." Jim grinned, gripping tight to the other's waist. "And don't try anything. Your father told me that you can be as sneaky as he is so I'm making sure you don't get any dirty tricks. Got it?"

Sonic gulped and sighed. "Y-Yes,"

"That's good," Jim licked his ear. "Or else I get to punish you myself,"

Suddenly, there was faint talking before the bathroom door slowly opened. Jim noticed this and backed away, pretending to mop the floor with a whistle. Sonic was alarmed and quickly placed on his jacket then he went to bathroom stall and hid for a while. He peeked a little to see Silver and Scourge enter to fix themselves up with Fleetway following behind them.

"Man, classes are a STRESS to me right now," Silver rasped in exhaustion.

"I know, right?" Scourge nodded in agreement. "It's like the teachers are fucking torturing us like we live in hell!"

"Eh, at least I'm here for ya to keep you sane, Scourgie," Fleetway giggled, playing with his boyfriend's quills.

"Barely," Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Oh, guys, you make me feel single right now," Silver sighed.

"Sorry, Silv, but," Fleetway scooped the forest green hedgehog in his arms. "I love Scourgie too much to hide my feelings for him~"

"Hmph, Fleety…" Scourge groaned with his face burning in embarrassment.

"You two are SO cute that it makes me sick," Silver chuckled then he turned from the couple. "I'll be right back. I'll be taking a wiz,"

He went up to the first bathroom stall but the moment he opened the door, he jumped to see who was inside.

"Sonic?!"

"Surprise~" Sonic smirked before advancing threateningly.

Scourge and Fleetway turned around and gasped to see their albino friend back up in fright to get away from the bully. As he did, Jim dropped the mop then he grabbed Silver in an arm lock.

"Silver!" Scourge tried to save his best friend but Fleetway held him back.

"Scourgie, stop!" the golden hedgehog told his love.

He stopped the forest green student just in time for the moment he was advancing forward, Sonic had taken out a knife, which his father gave him, and had pointed it towards Silver.

"Take ONE little step and I'll impale him!" Sonic snarled. 'I'm sorry, guys…'

"Let him go!" Scourge growled. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Sonic grinned with a raised eyebrow. "You'll tell Shadow and Mephiles so they'll beat me up and get them in trouble?"

'Shit.' The couple exchanged nervous expressions.

Jim noticed this and cackled in victory. 'This kid knows how to act…'

"How sad," Sonic made a crying face. "Waah, waah. Let me guess, you're thinking, 'Oh, how are we suppose to let Shadow and Mephiles know what Sonic is doing without getting them in trouble?'. Well, the answer is simple; don't. It won't work, anyway…"

He moved closer towards the albino one, looking him up and down before letting the knife touch the other's cheek. Silver shivered at the cold blade as his teeth chattered in fear.

"L-Let me go!" he pleaded.

"Nah," Sonic chuckled then he turned to the couple. "Tell Mephiles and Shadow about any of this and I'll make sure both Silver AND Scourge will get raped by my associate Jim here,"

"With pleasure~" Jim sniffled the albino's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Ooh, his scent's amazing~ Fucking him and his Uke friend over there should be a swell~"

"Don't you dare touch my Scourgie!" Fleetway roared, holding his boyfriend close to him. "Nor can you touch our friend!"

"Then hush your mouths and all will be well," Sonic evilly smiled then he grabbed Silver by the quills and threw him to the wall.

"SILVER!" Scourge ran to his friend but wasn't able to stop as the azure hedgehog grabbed him by the collar then he dragged him to a stall and stuck his face inside the toilet.

"LET HIM GO!" Fleetway growled.

Sonic chuckled the he finally pulled Scourge out of the bowl and pushed him towards the albino one, making both of them fall.

"A defenseless Seme," he teased the other. "I feel bad for Scourge right now,"

"ARGH!" Fleetway pounced to attack but Sonic quickly grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over.

Jim whistled as he watched the azure Seme-acting Uke fight and throw the golden hedgehog towards the bathroom closet. 'Damn, Jules's son is a complete hottie when it comes to fighting…'

"Hmph, you guys are nothing but a shame," Sonic dusted himself and fixed his jacket. "Not even worth my time. I'm out,"

With that, he left the bathroom with Jim following behind. He walked a little further until he reached the garden then he went behind the huge trees and sat down with his arms folded, sighing. Jim chuckled and sat beside him, an arm around his waist while his other hand was on his shoulder before he moved his mouth to his ear.

"Nice job torturing and threatening them, cutie~" he pulled him closer and purred.

"Please… stop…" Sonic tried to push away. "I… I did my job…"

"Not yet, sweetie~" Jim dragged his tongue down the azure one's neck. "You still need 'em to tell the twins by the end of the week~"

"I… I know they will…" Sonic pushed the canine's head away. "I have that feeling…"

"You better hope Chaos is with you on your 'feelings', Blue~" Jim tightened his grip and scraped his teeth on the other's neck. "because you'll be the one crying when I'm through with you~"

{THE NEXT DAY}

"Sonic is SO going to pay for what he did yesterday!" Scourge scowled, his hands shaking in fists as he and Silver walked to the bathroom. "He beat us all up and broke Fleetway's wrist! Argh, hey can't he just leave us alone?!"

"I don't know…" Silver sniffled his tears. "I wish he knew what it feels like to get bullied and threatened so often…"

"I wish I knew why he's been picking on all of us so often!" Scourge clawed his quills. "For once, I wish he was the one being threatened and harassed with anything!"

"Okay, we shouldn't wish those things," Silver sighed, instantly feeling guilty for what they were saying.

"But, Silver—"

"Look, I know Sonic's been mean to us but that doesn't mean we have to wish for his death or something,"

"I wasn't really wishing him to die, you know," Scourge cleared out.

"Yeah, I know but it's the same thing," Silver shook his head. "I really hate how Sonic treated us but that doesn't mean we could give him the karma. It's up to our god Chaos to do that,"

"Wish his karma was as bad as his treatment to us." Scourge growled under his breath but the albino one still heard and gasped.

"Scourge, be nice!" Silver slapped him. "Like I said, we can't decide on his karma but we can pray for it. I'm sure it'll come but let's not make it bad. WE might get punished too,"

Finally, the Ukes made it to the bathroom but they froze in hesitation the moment they neared it, afraid that the same thing will happen like yesterday. They exchanged fearful glances but as they reached their hands out to the door, their ears flickered at two faint voices; one crying and the other threatening.

"Stop crying, you whiny baby!"

"Stop forcing me to do this then!"

"Wait a minute," Scourge's eyes widened. "that voice… it's so… familiar…"

"Shh!" Silver shushed him before slowly opening the bathroom door to enter. "Let's sneak inside to find out,"

Quiet as a mouse, they entered the boy's bathroom and closed the door quietly. They hid behind a wall and slowly leaned to see the commotion.

It was Sonic in the middle of the bathroom. He was on his knees, crying onto his hands as he trembled. Jim was walking around him, a whip in his hands as he had an annoyed grin on his face.

"You're job is to piss those Parkington brats using their friends to not get into a shitload of trouble and you're going to back out of the plan now?!" Jim slapped the whip on the azure one's face. "Do you want me to assault you right here, right now or what?!"

Sonic began to weep harder as he was hit. He fell on his side and rubbed his upper arms, hugging his knees together as Jim rose the whip and hit him again, sending him into more tears.

Silver and Scourge leaned closer and narrowed their eyes to focus on the scene. They soon realized that the abuse had been going on for a few hours now. Sonic's fur was full of bruises and wounds, all bluish-black and lightly bleeding as his eyes were puffy and misty. What's more was that Sonic wasn't wearing his jacket, showing the slimness of his body. His jacket was on another part of the floor, wet in possible tears.

"Oof," Scourge shuddered. "looks like he got his karma pretty quick,"

"Hush, Scourge," Silver scolded quietly. "We shouldn't be happy! Even if he hurt us, we shouldn't be happy to see him hurt or abused,"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh," Scourge brushed him off then they turned back to see Jim grabbing Sonic by the quills and pinning him to the wall, a knife against his neck as the hedgehog's eyes were filled with fright.

"Go on, cry!" Jim chuckled. "I'm gonna enjoy making ya suffer~"

Sonic shook his head and turns away, his ears pinned and his eyes shut tight as he hugged himself to comfort himself. The blade touched his neck and pricked a little bit of his fur. He flinched as he felt a small streak of blood beginning to fall.

"Oopsie~" Jim licked the bloody fur, sending unpleasant shivers down Sonic's spine as he cried more. "Mm, delicious~"

"P-Please… stop…" Sonic used his strength to push the other away then he turned to avoid eye contact. "J-Just… l-leave me alone…"

"Tsk, you're tough for a herm," Jim growled and whipped him on the head, making yelp and fall on his knees in tears.

Sonic slumped more into the floor, laying on his stomach as his tears and blood stained the tiled bathroom floor. Jim rolled him eyes and kicked him hard then he whipped him at the back before turning with a huff.

"I'll just return this to my car," he said, referring to the whip in his hand. "Then you and I are gonna torture those freaks. Understood?"

Sonic never responded but Jim didn't care. Silver and Scourge hid in the darkness to avoid being spotted as the canine left the bathroom. Soon, it was quiet, only Sonic's sobs were heard as they filled the bathroom. Silver peeked over to see Sonic not bothering to get up as he let his tears and blood soak the floor.

"Uh… what should we do now, Silv…?" Scourge whispered to his best friend.

Silver face-palmed with a groan before he hit the forest green hedgehog on the arm. "Scourge Mint! What in the name of chaos is wrong with you?!"

"What?" Scourge raised an eye brow and turned to the azure hedgehog before realization hit him. "No. No, no, NO! No, Silver! We ain't doing what I think you're planning to do!"

"Yes, we are," Silver nodded. "He might be a bully but we aren't so we have to do the right thing. We always do,"

"Silver…" Scourge tried to complain but failed as the albino hedgehog went out to face the azure student.

Silver took a deep breath and grabbed Sonic's jacket then he slowly approached the other. His steps were gentle and quiet as he got closer then he knelt down beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Sonic?"

The azure hedgehog's ears flickered at the familiar voice before weakly looking up. His misty emerald eyes widened in horror when he saw the albino staring down at him in concern. He jumped and backed up, trembling with his lips quivering in fear.

"S-Stay back!" he yelled. "P-Please!"

'Woah, that was an unusual reaction…' Scourge thought, walking to his best friend's side.

"Sonic," Silver sighed. "we're not here to hurt you…"

"W-Why not?!" Sonic was losing his words as he choked on his own tears. "I… I hurt you! Both of you! All of you! Seeing me like this makes you wish that I'll keep getting tortured 'till my death!"

"Eh, maybe," Scourge shrugged.

"SCOURGE!" Silver smacked the forest green hedgehog then he turned back to the azure one with a frown. "Okay, maybe Scourge wants to but I don't because I know better,"

He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Look, you might have been a bully to us but that doesn't mean we should let YOU suffer like we did. We saw what that guy was doing to you. I have a feeling that you guys aren't really associates?"

"H-He's the friend… of my dad…" Sonic admitted then he slumped down to sit, hugging his legs close as he lightly rocked back and forth and looked down in shame.

"Thought so," Silver hesitantly sat beside him. "How long has this been?"

"Why… How can I trust you to not tell anyone else?" Sonic sniffled his tears.

"We're zipping both our mouths shut," Scourge knelt down near his albino best friend. "Promise. You can trust us. It's a Uke Promise!"

"A… Uke Promise?" Sonic felt confused as he looked up at them with pinned ears. "W-What's that?"

"It's a promise that one Uke does to a fellow Uke," Silver explained. "It's a sign of trust. From a Uke to another,"

"I…" Sonic gulped, shuddering at the consequences of what he was about to do. I mean, it had happened before. Is he willing to do it again?

"Please, Sonic," Silver placed a hand on the other's, hoping for something. ANYTHING. "We don't want to see you like this. Please, trust us,"

"I… f-fine…" Sonic sighed and nodded. "B-But you need to do something for me in return,"

"What is it?" Scourge questioned.

"I want you guys… t-to tell Mephiles and Shadow what I did… tomorrow…"

"What?!" Silver's eyes widened.

"Please!" Sonic begged. "Just do it! Father… he… he wants them to hurt me so the three of us, Father and Mr. Doom would be called to the principal's office,"

"And what happens if we don't do it by tomorrow?" Scourge folded his arms as his ears flickered in worry.

"I… I won't be a bother to anyone anymore…" Sonic's voice broke and shook. "F-Father… h-he would kill me…"

"You CAN'T be serious?!" Silver gasped but the frightful look on the azure one's face told him that it was all true.

"He's got the nerves to kill his own son?!" Scourge growled. "What else does he have?! An oven to burn you alive for dinner?!"

Sonic fell silent, biting his bottom lip as he avoided eye contact. The two exchanged wide eyes as their jaws dropped in realization.

"Wait, he has?!" Silver felt like his breath was knocked out of him in too much shock.

"Chaos, he's insane…" Scourge was able to let out before falling into silent thinking. 'Really insane…'

"That's why… why I've got to… t-to…" Sonic tried to force his words out but he knew he couldn't as he began to sob again.

Silver and Scourge exchanged worried glances before leaning closer to wrap the azure one in a warm embrace. Sonic's eyes widened but he melted into the hug and cried harder.

"Alright, we'll tell them," Silver reassured him. "And we won't expose that you told us to tell them or anything you're going to say to us. Promise."

Sonic smiled, feeling… happy. For once, after 11 years of suffering and fraud, he felt an emotion that made him feel warm inside.

_"Thank you,"_


	7. The Second Condition

Soon, it was Friday. The bell had rung for lunch so many students were out in the halls, heading to the cafeteria. Among them were Shadow, Mephiles and their friends, including Fleetway, who had his wrist in a bandage but other than that, he was fine. Sonic was with them but was in a safe distance behind them to not cause alarm or a commotion towards the other students.

Shadow was falling behind, with Mephiles and Fleetway leading the group to the cafeteria. He kept glancing back at Sonic, who looked like he was going to shrivel up and break down anytime soon.

'What is going on…?' his head was buzzing in confusion as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Sonic's eyes rolled up and accidentally met the other's gaze, causing his cheeks to burn before turning back down.

From behind, Jim was casually walking with a mop in his hands, cleaning the floor like he should since he was the 'janitor' of the school. It all seemed fine to Shadow until he noticed the canine move closer to Sonic and stretched a hand down somewhere on his lower back.

The azure hedgehog gasped but kept his mouth shut as he began to tremble and stop in his tracks.

Silver and Scourge glanced back and saw this. They knew they had to make a move that day. They didn't know what would happen if they didn't and they NEVER wanted to find out.

'Why is our janitor so close with him?' Shadow thought, still walking while his eyes focused at Sonic and Jim. 'It's so weird…'

{LATER}

The group were seated on their usual seat. Sonic sat far away with Jim right close by, the whip tied to his belt in case of any of the Uke's setbacks.

Silver and Scourge glanced at their Uke friend worriedly then they slightly turned to the perverted janitor right behind him, waiting for anything to happen. They knew that this will hurt him more than it will hurt them but it's better than never seeing him again because of his psychotic father.

With a gulp and a deep breath, the two nodded at each other then turned back to their friends. Immediately, they began to act miserable and even forced tears into their eyes.

"Meph…" Silver grabbed onto the the grey hedgehog's arm and slumped nearly his whole body onto the table.

"Silver? What's wrong?" Mephiles turned to him in worry then he looked over at Scourge to also see him with a 'tortured' look on his face. "What happened to you and Scourge?!"

"It's… Sonic…" Scourge admitted, sniffling a 'tear'.

"WHAT?!" Fleetway burst in rage. "I was absent for ONE fucking day and he hurts you guys again?!"

"Wait, 'again'?" Shadow narrowed his eyes on the golden hedgehog. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

"Uh… oh boy…" Fleetway's eyes widened in realization. "Um, well, you see—"

"Wait a minute," Mephiles felt realization hit him. "are you saying that Sonic was the reason why you broke your wrist and why these two ended up in the hospital on Wednesday?!"

"Y-Yes," Silver nodded. "We… We didn't want to tell you guys because… because…"

"He threatened to have his associate, Janitor Jim, rape us like hell!" Scourge almost screamed, trying to sound scared. 'Well, I'm losing my voice on this shit…'

"WHAT?!" Mephiles burst out of his seat, his fur turning into bits of crystal as his eyes slowly turned full-on pinkish-purple. "HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO YOU?! ALL OF YOU! HE'S GONE TOO FAR, RIGHT, SHADOW?!"

Shadow said nothing as he stood beside his brother, his fur as red as fire as his eyes were as white as a ghost while his body trembled with internal rage. He started floating, raising his hand as a chaos spear began forming little by little.

Everyone around them gasped as the weapon was pointed at Sonic, whose eyes widened in horror yet his heart thumped in delight.

'Finally! My mission is done!' he turned to see Jim but realized that the canine had run off like a coward, leaving him to his doom of two enraged, chaos-powered beings. '…maybe I needed to think my plans through…'

Mephiles aimed a sharp, glistening crystal at the 'bully' as well then they threw it at him with a great strength.

Sonic screamed and dodged the attack, which exploded and caused him to fall. He groaned and rubbed his head as he tried to get up weakly. His eyes widened in horror and he fell back the moment he saw both Parkington Twins glaring down at him with fierce, rage-filled eyes.

'Shiiit!' he gulped but still kept a cocky expression on his face to hide his fear. "Ha! I KNEW you freaks would be first! Looks like I'm the victim here!"

And that was the first time Shadow could hear the fake tone of the other's voice, making him pause at his actions. His hesitation became unnoticed by his twin brother, who roared and lashed a crystal rope before throwing it at the azure 'bully'. The crystal rope got wrapped around his neck then once the grip was tightened, Sonic began to choke. He fell on his knees and held on to the rope, trying to release himself from the choke.

"S-Stop…" Sonic stopped acting and began begging. "…p-please…"

Shadow's full-on white eyes widened in shock at the now weak hedgehog in front of them. 'Is he… begging?!'

Before either of them could do anything, a shrill voice rang through the commotion.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The three froze. They turned to see Ivo glaring down at them with his hands on his round hips as he gritted his teeth.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

{MEANWHILE}

"H-He was able to trigger them, Jules," Jim spoke through the phone, still panting in exhaustion and fright. "They… They're going to kill him,"

"I don't care if they do, Jim," Jules huffed, sitting in his office with his legs on the table as he leaned back on his chair. "As long as Doom's dumbass boys get in trouble with Ivo and get feared by the school, I'm fine with that,"

"Are you coming already or…?"

"No. Not yet," Jules chuckled, an evil grin on his face. "It'll seem scripted. Let Ivo call…"

{MEANWHILE}

The three were at the Principal's Office again but this time, they were all sitting on a couch as Ivo ranted on and on about their condition and their behavior.

Mephiles had his head down yet his eyes glared up at Sonic, who had his head turned to avoid them with pinned ears as he hugged himself and trembled.

Shadow had his ears up to listen to the scolds and rants but his attention was at the azure hedgehog beside him. His ruby red eyes focused on the other as his mind rambled with thoughts and questions.

'He knew this battle was coming and that new janitor of ours was part of his plan?' his brain irked for an answer. 'But is he really? And if he really planned against us, why would he tell me and suggest a good idea for this mess to be over? I have a feeling that this whole scheme really doesn't belong to him. Maybe it really does belong to his dad, like he said in the letter…'

"…learning how to get along and make new friends is something we are trying to promote here in Mobotropolis Academy!" Ivo was still going on and on, not bothering to notice what the three were doing as he paced back and forth behind his desk. "I've tried to think of everything but I know none of my ideas will work! ARGH, WHY WON'T YOU THREE GET ALONG?!"

"It's because of SOMEONE who keeps hurting us and our friends!" Mephiles snarled at the azure student.

"Kinda…" Shadow shrugged, finally turning to their principal. "We just need a better and a more effective idea to help us get along better, along with our fathers,"

"Your fathers will be hard," Ivo sighed as he stopped pacing and shook his head. "Doom and Jules has attended Mobotropolis Academy here when they were younger and they had always been arch-rivals. They tried to be the best at everything. Even at the same love. I remember when I was younger and they were only a few years older than you three, they got sent to my office because of… a boy. Not just any boy but apparently he was the boy they were fighting for. The one they were fighting for love and heart. It's Iblis Kain,"

"They fought for mother's heart and hand?" Mephiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ivo nodded. "but as you know, Iblis chose Doom. Jules nearly burnt the school for that so, to keep the peace and to keep the other students safe from their deadly rivalry, Doom and Iblis went to Robo-High School to finish high school. But then, as soon as they went straight to college in the University of Möbius, they met Jules and the rivalry began again. After graduating, I never saw either of the three ever again. That is, until Jules came here to enroll Sonic to school many years ago,"

"That's it!" Shadow snapped his fingers. "We just need an another idea to keep things at peace. Not just for us but for everyone else in the school. Since keeping us and our fathers apart never worked and healed their relationship with each other, how about you try letting us all live in one roof? So we can all talk about our problems and not let ANYONE else get involved,"

Sonic's ears perked up in surprise at the idea being discussed by the ebony one. He turned his head to the conversation and saw Mephiles looking at his twin in shock while Ivo seemed to consider the idea with an understanding nod. Shadow slightly looked over at him with a quick wink, causing him to lightly blush then place a hand on his mouth in surprise before looking away shyly.

Mephiles noticed this and narrowed his eyes. 'What is going on here…?'

"I think I'm liking that idea," Ivo grabbed his phone from his drawer. "Well call your fathers to get them over here to talk about the idea,"

'Shit.' Sonic gulped. 'Well, I'm SO dead…'

{LATER}

"Oh, let me guess?" Doom groaned as he and Jules met Ivo at the Principal's Office. "Another Trouble with our sons?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jules chuckled with his arms crossed. "My boy is the best trouble maker there is,"

"Actually," Ivo spoke up. "it was Mephiles and Shadow were the ones who broke the condition yet you're right, Jules. Sonic started the trouble,"

'Yes!' Jules smirked.

"Oh dear," Doom face-palmed and shook his head. "Ivo, please, I can explain—"

"No need to, Doom," Ivo smiled. "I know that neither Mephiles nor Shadow wanted to cause trouble. In fact, Shadow had come up with the PERFECT solution to not only help them get along but help both of you become friends!"

Their jaws dropped. Them become friends? Only a miracle could do such a thing.

"What's the condition, Ivo?" Jules sternly asked.

"Your families will have to stay under one roof," Ivo replied. "For the whole school year,"

"WHAT?!"

{LATER}

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!" Jules went berserk as he, Doom and their sons were inside the office and were facing Ivo, who wasn't surprised by the outburst. "HOW CAN WE LIVE UNDER ONE ROOF?! WE CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL OR COLLEGE TOGETHER!"

"Jules, this IS necessary." Ivo sternly told his old student. "I have always wanted you and Doom to get along. Ever since I took this position! It hurt me to see you two fight every day and everywhere! I'm not letting the past repeat itself. I'm going to solve this problem and this is the only solution that might actually work!"

"Who the fucking hell suggested that bullshit idea?!" Jules snarled, his eye twitching in rage and irritation. "I'm going to SKIN THEM ALIVE!"

Sonic froze, his eyes widened as he began to tremble. If he was caught on what he was doing, he would be dead for sure…

Shadow noticed this and shook his head. He rose from his seat and faced Jules.

"I suggested it," he spoke out.

"WHAT?!" Jules was ready to attack the ebony one when his business rival blocked his way.

"Skin my son alive and I'll make sure you rot in prison!" Doom growled then he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Think about it, Jules. Ivo's right. We've held our grudges for YEARS now. We have to do something to let it go,"

"Or I have another suggestion," Ivo said. "Either you do this, Jules, or Sonic will be expelled and the two of you should never show your faces here again,"

'Finally, an idea from Principal Ivo that's worth listening to.' Mephiles chuckled.

Shadow didn't feel the same way as his brother. His eyebrows furrowed before turning to glance at the azure hedgehog to see his reaction.

Surprisingly, Sonic didn't seem in panic at all. In fact, he had completely relaxed! He slightly looked over when he noticed the ebony staring and just winked with a small smile.

What caught Shadow even more off guard was how Jules reacted to the suggestion. The older azure one began stuttering, his hands shaking as his mouth hung open in attempt to speak.

"I… I…" Jules looked around nervously. He had Mobotropolis Academy wrapped around his finger for SO long. Is he willing to give it up now? Just because of his pride?

"Father?" Sonic raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and looked at the other with frown. "What's your decision? Are we gonna leave this shitty school or…?"

His acting was thankfully noticed by Shadow, who lightly chuckled at the good acting, and Jules, who glared with eyes that said 'I'll kill you later'.

To be fair, Sonic wanted to savor this chance. His ONLY chance to outsmart his father without Jules even noticing. He knew this was the only way his pride would lower since this school had been the only thing he had for a life. Losing this would break his insanity.

Finally, the decision was made with a sigh.

"Fine." Jules glared at the Parkington Family. "But only if Sonic and I would be the ones moving to their house."

"Fair enough," Ivo replied. "You two will have to move by tomorrow morning. I know that sooner or later, you'll be great friends!"

'Friends, huh?' Suddenly, an idea came to his head, making him grin as he turned to his son. 'Oh, we will be the BEST of friends… he he he…'

Sonic's relaxed motion stiffened at his father's wicked smile. His heart began to beat faster and his eyes widened as he bit his bottom lip in fright. He glanced at Shadow, who looked concerned and confused by the azure one's certain change of emotion until the older azure hedgehog spoke up again.

"Well, if we're ever going to pack enough clothes for a whole school year by the morning then Sonic and I better get packing!" Jules snickered and grabbed his son's arm with a tight grip. "You wouldn't mind now, would you, Ivo?"

Sonic winced in pain, begging Shadow to help. The ebony one saw this and was about to oppose to Jules's decisions when their principal spoke up.

"No, not at all!" Ivo smiled, oblivious of his old student's fake acting. "I was actually going to tell you and Doom that you should take your sons home to prepare for tomorrow,"

"Delightful," Jules dragged his son out of the office. "See you tomorrow, new friends!"

With that, he slammed the door and left with his son. Doom, however, got concerned about Jules's sudden change of decision.

"Ivo," he turned to the principal worriedly. "I don't think this is a good idea,"

"I know but you've always been the one to control yourself so I know you can handle it," Ivo replied.

"As you wish…" Doom sighed then he and his sons stood up and left.


	8. Moving In

"Argh!" As soon as they reached the car, Jules opened the door and threw his son inside. "You piece of shit! Thanks to you, we have to be close with the Parkington Family!"

Sonic hit his head on the other door, making him groan before turning to face the wrath of his father. "B-But this was your plan, Dad…"

"Not that, asshole!" Jules grabbed the whip that Jim had lent him earlier and smacked his son over the head. "You know what I mean!"

"Gah!" Sonic felt a stinging pain as he tried to protect himself. "P-Please! Stop!"

"Not after what you did!" Jules climbed inside the back seats and shut the door with a lock. "I might not know how you managed to get that suggestion to that Parkington twin but I am NEVER letting you do that behind my back EVER again!"

He unbuckled his pants and removed it from his then he grabbed the young hedgehog and pulled him towards him. Sonic attempted to scream but failed when his father's hard, throbbing member gagged him. Jules forced him to deep-throat, harshly bobbing his head as he let his member's head hit the back of his son's throat. Finally, he pulled away and ripped Sonic's clothes off.

"Father, STOP!" Sonic pleaded, panting as he tried to get away.

"SHUT UP!" Jules slapped his before forcing himself inside of the younger hedgehog.

Sonic screamed in pain, which shot throughout his entire body as his father went rough. The quick, harsh rocking motion moved the car so much but Jules didn't care enough to pay attention. All he did was slap a hand on his son's mouth just to shut him up. Trapped and gagged, Sonic felt helpless and his screaming attempts fell into sobs while his body trembled as it was thrusted into.

Soon, the thrusts got sloppy and slow. Jules pulled out and pushed his member inside his son's mouth again. A gush of bittersweet flowed down his throat. Sonic cried harder as the other forced him to swallow three times before pulling out, dropping him on the floor of the car.

"I hope you've learned your lesson on backstabbing me." Jules snapped, putting his pants back on then he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Lucky for you, your plan worked. You will be friends with those asshole twins BUT I will give it a little catch~"

Sonic coughed out semen and his body trembled as he got up to sit on the seat. He glared at his father through his tears, gritting his teeth.

"W-What is it?" he asked whilst trying to clear his sore throat.

"Once they're your friends, I get to kill them and Doom," Jules smirked, looking at his son through the rear view mirror. "And YOU will have to eat them with me once I'm done,"

Sonic's eyes widened in horror and disgust as he gasped. He fell silent, much to Jules's happiness as the duo drove home to pack.

Once they were at home, Jules got out first then he grabbed his son by the quills and tossed him in the doghouse. He shut the door and locked it.

"Your other punishment for stabbing me at the back, you little bitch." Jules scowled then he turned to enter the house.

Sonic crawled into a ball and began to weep. What had he done? What had he gotten himself and the Parkington Family into to? He was only trying to make things good for everyone but now, things were worse!

They were going to die… and it was all his fault…

{THE NEXT MORNING}

The Parkington Family car raced down the road of Palace-tropolis with Doom at the driver's seat, looking at the address Jules gave him whilst driving and looking for the mansion. Shadow and Mephiles were at the back, sitting down in silence as their father drove.

"Do we really need to do this?" the older twin asked, annoyed. "This early?"

"Yes." Doom sighed, sternly looking at his eldest. "Because 1, Jules and I have work this early since it's a Saturday. 2, you two were the ones who broke the first condition given to us. And 3, your brother suggested this and now, we bare with it. Understood?"

"Yes, father," Shadow replied before staring out the window to help find the house. 'I hope this plan works, Sonic…'

Finally, the Parkington Family found a mansion with the words Joker Residence on a sign above a lamppost. Doom stopped the car then he opened the door of the driver's seat to get out.

"I'll be back with them," he told his sons. "Stay here."

"I'll help with the luggages, father," Shadow offered, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Very well," Doom turned to his eldest, who still had his arms crossed on his chest. "Do you want to help too, Mephiles?"

"I'd rather suffocate in this vehicle than do that," Mephiles huffed.

"Whatever, Meph," Shadow rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

He followed his father to the porch as Doom rang the doorbell.

"Jules, it's Doom!" he called out once there was no response. "I'm here to pick you and Sonic up!"

Shadow looked around the place and noticed a doghouse right at the edge of the front garden. Curious and suspicious, he crept towards it then his ears flickered to hear soft crying.

'What…?!' He noticed that the door was locked with a padlock so he carefully and quietly picked it then he peeked inside. 'Is that… holy chaos, Sonic?!'

He completely opened the door and gasped to see Sonic shivering as he hugged himself. Before he could do anything, however, he heard the front door open, making him turn to see Jules come out in his pajamas with a grin.

"Ah, Doom! You're here!" he spoke out.

"Are you and Sonic ready to move in with us?" Doom asked him.

"Yes, yes, here are our things," Jules rolled two luggages out on the porch; one huge brown and the other smaller and blue. "Now, I just got to get my son,"

"Isn't he here?" Shadow motioned to the poor azure hedgehog in the doghouse with a growl. "Why the hell is he in a doghouse?!"

"It's a little punishment because he refused to pack his things last night," Jules fibbed with a shrug but the two didn't believe him.

"Don't you think that's a little too harsh on him, Jules?" Doom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, Doom," Jules pushes Shadow out of the way and dragged his son out of the doghouse, placing his pants and his jacket on him for his own private measures. "There's no such thing as 'too harsh' when it comes to discipline, right, Sonic?"

He squeezed his son's shoulder and Sonic immediately nodded, afraid of inflicting more damage to him and the Parkington Family. He looked straight up at Shadow, who glanced at the other's misty emerald green eyes.

Shadow was a good reader. He can read people just be looking in their eyes, which was something Sonic found out from Silver and Scourge and it was also something he needed.

Shadow could see Sonic's internal desires, screaming for help as they showed pain and suffering. The ebony knew something had happened the previous day and he was determined to find out what it was.

Doom didn't look too convinced either. He had done discipline to both of his sons and none of his methods included locking them up naked in a doghouse or a cage outside in the cold night til early morning. He also had a feeling his youngest had taken the suggestion from Jules's son but even if he did, the question looking around was 'why?' so he just shook it off.

"Very well then," he turned to the direction of his car. "Shadow, would you please get Jules's luggage?"

"Of course, Father…" Shadow gave the older azure hedgehog a glare before grabbing the brown luggage and rolling it to the car.

Sonic watched him leave then he gasped as he was pushed towards his own luggage.

"Help him." Jules snarled.

Sonic whimpered but obliged to the command. He grabbed his suitcase and carried it on his back since his father broke two of wheels and now, it couldn't roll properly. His muscles were sore from sleeping in the small doghouse and he wasn't as strong as a normal male but he had no choice as he carried his luggage to the car.

Shadow had just placed Jules's luggage in the back of his family's car when he heard grunting and struggle. He turned and gasped to see Sonic ready to faint because of the weight of his luggage. Quick as he could, he rushed to his aid and took hold of the blue luggage, carrying it with much more ease than Sonic could.

"Here, let me get that for you," the ebony spoke softly before placing the luggage beside the first one.

"T-Thanks…" Sonic felt his cheeks burn as he folded his ears and looked down. 'Man, is it wrong to say that he's hot even when we aren't even friends yet…?'

"No problem," Shadow shut the back door then he opened the door to the back seats. "Come on. It's time to go,"

Sonic merely nodded and entered, sitting beside Mephiles, who growled and moved further to the window to keep a distance from the 'bully'. Shadow saw this and shook his head before sitting beside the azure hedgehog and shutting the door.

From outside, Doom watched this as he waited for Jules to arrive with his business suit.

"At least they're getting along quick,"

"Hmm?" Doom turned to his business rival and raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Jules smirked. "I'm sure they'll be GOOD friends by the end of the day,"

"We'll see," Doom huffed then the two headed to the car.

He climbed into the driver's seat whilst Jules sat on the passenger's seat then they drove off to Castles of Mobotropolis.

It was a long, silent drive. Mephiles had been glaring at Sonic for the whole time. Shadow glared at his brother with a low growl. Sonic kept his head low as he awkwardly sat between the twins.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, they made it to the Parkington mansion. Sonic turned to glance and gasped to see the mansion.

It was HUGE! The colors of it were red and grey with blue green windows and black roofs. It was so gigantic and fall that, to Sonic, it almost looked like a castle!

"Here we are," Doom parked the car in the garage next to their mansion and turned off the engine. "Home sweet home,"

"You flex too much on your money, Doom." Jules growled as he got out and looked at the spacious garage.

"Well, I don't mean to brag…" Doom shrugged with a grin.

"You're already bragging," Jules rolled his eyes.

Shadow opened the door and climbed out of the back seats. He held out a hand and helped Sonic out.

"Are you okay?" he was eager to know what had happened to the other.

Sonic placed a finger on his own lips and mouthed a 'later' then he went to the back to get the luggages.

Shadow was confused until he looked over to see that Jules's ears had turned over to their direction, eavesdropping on their conversation. He let out a low snarl and gritted his teeth.

'Mr. Jules IS the source of everything.' he narrowed his eyes and glared at the older azure hedgehog, who entered the mansion with Doom. 'Thankfully, he and Father will be at work, leaving the rest of the day to me, Mephiles and Sonic…'

{LATER}

"Here is your room, Sonic," Doom announced as he led the boys to a room with three gigantic beds at each part of the room; one at the left side corner, another tilted on it's side at the middle and the last at the right side corner. "Mephiles had already occupied the left-side bed while Shadow occupied the middle so you'll be taking the right-side bed,"

"Why are they sleeping in ONE room, Doom?" Jules questioned suspiciously.

"Ivo wants all of them to get along for school and social life," Doom explained. "This is fastest and the most efficient way for them to do so,"

"Fine…" Jules grumbled. "Shall we get to work?"

"Ah, yes," Doom nodded and turned to the three. "Jules and I'll be leaving now. You three behave, alright?"

"Yes, Father," the twins bowed.

Sonic nodded and placed his luggage on his bed to start unpacking. Jules glared at him but his son avoided it to not get intimidated as he and Doom turned to leave.


	9. Just Be Yourself

"How are you sure that our sons will be fast friends, Doom?" Jules asked as Doom drove both of them to work in the Parkington Car.

"I don't." Doom sighed. "I HOPE that they will be,"

"How… interesting…" Jules chuckled at the other. 'My son wouldn't have a choice anyway…'

{MEANWHILE}

"How are we suppose to make friends with that shitty bully up there?" Mephiles asked his brother with a growl as they sat in the living room, waiting for Sonic to finish unpacking.

"Mephiles, trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing," Shadow reassured him. "By the end of the day, I'm sure we'll see a whole new side of him,"

"Then maybe you can set an example by, I don't know, getting his ass down here!" Mephiles snarled.

"Calm down, calm down," Shadow shook his head and turned to climb up the staircase. "I'll get him and prove to you my point,"

He ran up to the second floor halls and headed to their room. As he did, however, the sound of faint cries made his ears flicker in the most uncomfortable way possible.

What's worse was that the nearer he got to the room, the louder it got, causing his heart clench in worry and fear. There was only ONE guy in the room… and he had heard his cries once before… in the doghouse…

'Something DEFINITELY happened yesterday.' Shadow growled before stomping over to the room and opening the door to see Sonic on his knees with his hands on his face as he wept. 'I knew it!'

He ran over and stopped the moment he was beside the azure one. His heart thumped quickly in his chest but he shook it off and carefully placed a hand on the other hedgehog's shoulder.

"Sonic?"

The azure one swiveled to his direction in surprise, his eyes of emerald misty and red as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sh-Shadow…" his voice trembled with his body as he tried to wipe his tears. "I… I can explain… I…"

The rest of his words were soon swallowed up by his tears, which he didn't bother to control anymore as he wept. Feeling guilty, even if he knew that this was all Jules's fault, Shadow knelt beside him and and stroked his quills.

"Shh, calm down," he soothed gently. "You don't have to tell me if you can't. At least I know this is all Mr. Jules's idea…"

"Father… h-he… he figured it all out…" Sonic sniffled his tears. "H-He… He found out that I gave you the idea…"

"Is that the REAL reason why he locked you in the doghouse like some animal?!" Shadow snarled, enraged.

"Y-Yes…" Sonic nodded. "And now, h-he has a new plan to kill you three… u-using my plan…"

"What's his new plan?"

"He…" Sonic shuddered at the plan echoing through his head. "I…"

{MINUTES LATER}

"Ugh, what's taking Shadow SO long to get a hedgehog from the bedroom?!" Mephiles looked at the clock and growled. "We're nearly late for breakfast!"

Suddenly, repeating thuds came from the second floor. Mephiles turned at the noise and jumped to see Jules's luggage rolling down the staircase. He leapt to the side just in time for the luggage to land on the ground with a huge thud.

"What in the…?" he heard an angry roar and turned his head to see Shadow heading down with gritted teeth and clenched fists while Sonic slowly followed behind him with his head low with his eyes still tearful as he trembled. "Shadow, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" the ebony one clawed his quills as he went to his brother. "THE OWNER OF THIS PATHETIC LUGGAGE IS THE SOURCE OF ALL OUR PROBLEMS! AND BY ALL, I LITERALLY MEAN ALL!"

"All?" Mephiles scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"Shadow…" Sonic tried to calm the other down. "I… I know that you're mad but—"

"MAD?! Oh no, I'M MADDER THAN MAD!" Shadow grabbed the luggage and threw it to a wall. "I AM ENRAGED!"

"Shadow, you idiot, pull yourself together!" Mephiles grabbed his younger twin by the shoulders with a tight grip. "Now, tell me, what else did Jules do that made you so upset?"

"Oh, I'll tell you, alright," Shadow pulled away from his twin's grip before cracking his knuckles. "Let me begin with the first situation…"

{LATER ON}

The luggage was placed back upstairs yet the living room was a mess. The couches were all thrown upside down while the coffee table was cracked in half and the stools were all over the place, with broken legs and nearly-torn cushions. The pillow feathers were scattered all over the mat as the actual pillows were nearly empty, laying beside the television.

Sonic sat on the pillow-covered mat, frightened by the Parkington Twins, who were up in the air in their Dark Chaos form as they ranted.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD NEEDS TO DIE!" Mephiles roared out, crystals of anger falling out from his arms.

"I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE AMD BURN HIM IN HELL!" Shadow threw chaos spears next to the upside-down couch. "LET'S SEE HOW MUCH HE LIKES IT!"

The two went on and on, their rants causing destruction with every roars and yells. Finally, after having enough of them, Sonic placed his hands on his ears and fell on his side, crying.

"Stop… please…" he begged, not taking in any more of the two's rage because of fear that they might hurt him too.

Shadow noticed this and his rage faded slowly as he began to descend down. His fur returned to ebony and his eyes turned back to ruby red before he crouched down to place a hand on the azure one's side.

"Sonic…" he began. "don't tell us to stop. It's just… Jules… your OWN father… he's a psychopath, Sonic. Don't deny it…"

"I… know he is…" Sonic sniffled his tears, hugging himself. "I… I just don't have a choice… but to bear what he does to me…"

"But why?!" Mephiles came down beside his twin, his eyes glowing in anger. "HE FORCES YOU TO DO SHIT AND THREATENS TO FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU EXPOSE HIM! HOW CAN YOU BEAR THAT AND WHY WOULD YOU?!"

"It's because my mother died because of me!" Sonic cried out, with more tears rolling down his cheeks.

The twins fell silent. Mephiles was in so much shock that he involuntarily transformed back to his normal form, worried that speaking will make things worse. Shadow, on the other hand, had his jaw dropped as his breath nearly left him.

Sonic fell back into tears, his face covered with his hands as cried salty tears. He trembled as he did so, his breath hitching while he wheezed for air through his crying.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Shadow let out a sigh. He slowly approached the azure one again but this time, he pulled him straight into a hug.

"Shh~ it's okay…" he soothed, stroking his quills. "We… We didn't know… I'm so sorry…"

"I… just wish… that I can… can… be free…" Sonic sniffled his tears and held tightly to Shadow. "…free… from father…"

"You will be," Shadow reassured before pulling away. "I promise you, Sonic. We will help you be free from Jules's wrath. No matter what,"

Sonic felt his cheeks redden and gently smiled. He hugged the other again, tighter than the last hug.

Shadow's face burnt in surprise and awkwardness as he looked at Mephiles for help. His brother shrugged with a snicker as he motioned his twin to just submit to the hug. The ebony gulped, biting his bottom lip before slowly hugging back.

The duo soon pulled away. Sonic felt his stomach grumble, making him place his hand on it.

"I-Is it breakfast time already?" he asked.

"Past breakfast time, actually," Mephiles cleared out. "Let's head to the dining room. I'll make something in the kitchen to eat,"

"That sounds nice," Shadow licked his lips. "I'm starving!"

Sonic agreed with a silent nod then the trio made their way to the dining room. Shadow made his way to the dining table while Sonic found the plates and utensils and began to set up the table. Mephiles headed to the kitchen and began to make their late breakfast, leaving the two at the table.

Sonic felt awkward as soon as he was done setting up the table. He had sat next to the ebony and was now staring at his empty plate blankly.

"Uh… Shadow?"

"Hmm?" Shadow turned to face the azure one.

"What, um, exactly do you guys have for breakfast?" Sonic asked, his face burning because of sounding like a child.

"Well, usually it's cereal on Weekdays since we need to rush before going to school," Shadow replied, a little confused by the question. "On weekends, it would depend. Either Pancakes, toasted bread with butter, sausages, bacon and eggs, or omelette,"

"Woah," Sonic felt his mouth water at the food spoken to him. "Those sound delicious,"

"They… are…" Shadow nodded. "How about you? What else does Jules feed you other than cold soup for lunch?"

"Milk." Sonic shuddered. "Sticky… disgusting… natural… starchy milk…"

Shadow tilted his head, trying to process what he was told until he began to focus on the words 'sticky', 'disgusting' and 'starchy'. He began to combine it with the word 'milk' and his eyes widened in disgust when he realized what the other was being fed. Or forced-fed, as he theorized.

"W-Wait…" Shadow's whole face nearly went pale and green as he spoke. "are you saying that… Jules feeds you… you… his… h-his… is he insane?! That's the most disgusting thing ever!"

Sonic gulped and place his hands on his face, nearly crying. He was glad that he was starting to have friends but now, he knew he had to face the fact that they were going to point out every wrong thing that his father was doing to him.

Shadow, on the other hand, was going crazy in rage. He knew parents were overprotective but he had never heard of a father being so crazy to force his own son to feed him his semen. It was wrong, disgusting and it was straight-up pedophilia.

"I… I haven't eaten anything really for… 12 years…" Sonic faced his head up but looked down at the table with pinned ears. "The last time I did… it was at my cousins' house…"

"It's… okay," Shadow sighed. He knew he couldn't change what the other had gone through but he can help change what will happen in the future. "I'm sure you'll love whatever Mephiles cooks up for breakfast. He can cook better than me, really,"

"You… You cook?" Sonic turned to him.

"Mother taught us years ago," Shadow bit his bottom lip at the memory of them and their mother. "She said… it was a way of… survival…"

Sonic's ears twitched at the sad tone as he suddenly realized something; Shadow and Mephiles's Male Mother Iblis was already dead.

It made sense. A lot of sense. That was probably the reason why they moved back to Mobotropolis. It was a theory to Sonic but it would make a lot more sense if that was the real reason. He didn't want to ask Shadow just yet so he kept silent, leaving the two in awkward silence while Mephiles cooked.

After a few minutes, Mephiles emerged from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a pitcher of orange juice in another.

"There," he set it all down on the table and sighed. "It's already late but at least we have food,"

He looked up at the two and realized the sudden tension. "Uh… can I ask what happened while I was gone or…?"

"N-Nothing," Shadow sighed. "Just… mother…"

"Oh, Shadow," Mephiles shook his head and placed a hand on his twin brother's shoulder. "I know you miss mother. I miss him too,"

"I wish I can relate," Sonic pinned his ears. "I've never had a chance to have a mother,"

"It's… amazing," Shadow smiled as his mind slowly went through memory lane. "Mom had always been our moral support. We could never succeed in anything without him being with us to tell us that we could do it. Father was always busy to be there during school activities so Mom came instead…"

"Lucky you. Both of you," Sonic forced in a smile.

Shadow noticed this and frowned. "Can you stop?"

"Stop… what?"

"Stop smiling. Stop smiling when you know you can't. Stop acting like you're fine with it and that you don't mind the torture. You're free to cry, you know. Free to be someone you've always been. You're you. You can cry, you can get mad, you can laugh… it's all up to you. Forcing an emotion won't do you any good,"

Sonic blinked at the ebony before tears began appearing by the edges of his eyes. He placed his hands on his face and began to tear, pouring out everything he had inside.

The other was right. He couldn't keep it in forever. He needed to let it go, one way or another.

Shadow pulled him into a hug and stroked his quills gently.

"I told you that Jules isn't here to stop you," he spoke softly into the azure one's ear. "You can be who you are. Whoever you want to be. As long as you are yourself,"

"Thank… you…" Sonic sniffled his tears and hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go of the new friend he made.


	10. Carnival Hangout

"You don't have to do the dishes, Sonic," Mephiles said, a little guilty as the azure one grabbed the sponge on the sink. "I cooked so I'll wash,"

"Nonsense, Mephiles," Sonic insisted with a small grin. "You already cooked. I'll wash the dishes,"

"And I'll tidy up the table," Shadow volunteered, grabbing a table cloth. "Just go and take a bath, Meph. We've got this,"

"Alright, alright," Mephiles sighed and turned to leave. "if you guys say so…"

As soon as he left, Shadow shook his head and turned to Sonic, who washed the utensils with ease and calmness.

"Are you used to doing chores?"

"Yes," Sonic shrugged. "It's not Dad, trust me. It used to be but now I'm used to doing it,"

"I see…" Shadow went to the sink and washed the tablecloth. "But you don't really have to do this. You're our guest here…"

"…and so is father but he doesn't really deserve hospitality," Sonic snickered.

"True there," Shadow let a smirk slide through his lips before turning. "Well, since you got this under control, I'll be heading up to take a bath after Mephiles,"

"Okay," was Sonic's only response as he was left alone in the kitchen.

He circled the plates and cups with the soapy sponge and rinsed them with tap water then he air dried them at the dish holder before cleaning up the sponge and the sink. He washed his hands and dried them with a paper towel then he headed up the staircase. As he ascended to the hallway, he spotted Mephiles with a towel around himself with his wet quills out in the open.

"Uh, is Shadow taking a bath already?" Sonic questioned.

"We bathe quickly," Mephiles just gave a shrug. "He'll be done in a minute or so,"

"Oh, I see," Sonic turned to head to their room. "I'll get ready to take a bath then,"

He entered the room and grabbed his toiletries from his luggage then when he walked out, the bathroom door flung open to reveal Shadow with his towel on his lower body, showing off his white chest fur while his wet quills hung behind him.

Sonic felt his whole face burn to the tip of his ears as he felt his whole body wobble in jelly. His emerald eyes widened and his jaw dropped before he gulped as his attention was brought down to the 6-packed abs of the ebony.

"Would it kill you to cover yourself more?" Mephiles groaned.

"I'm a guy. The important things to cover are right here," Shadow pointed to his towel. "I can show off the rest of my body,"

"You just want to show-off your abs, goddamn it," Mephiles face-palmed.

"And you're not proud of yours?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I am but I don't brag about it like some hooligan!"

"Uh…" the twins turned to see Sonic blinking at them.

Shadow felt his muzzle turn as red as his stripes. He froze in shock and embarrassment but pulled himself together to act cool.

"H-Hey, Sonic," his stutters, however, gave him away. "I… um…"

"I'll… take a bath now…" Sonic quickly slipped through the brothers and slammed the door behind him.

"I think you are a shameful mess," Mephiles chuckled and turned to change into normal clothes.

"Sh-Shut up!" Shadow growled as he followed behind the grey hedgehog with his teeth gritted.

Meanwhile, Sonic was redder than tomato and his face felt hotter than spicy chili peppers. He had his towel in front of his face as he trembled in embarrassment.

"This is DEFINITELY not my morning…"

{LATER}

"Ah, that's better," Sonic sighed in relief as the shower sprayed water onto his soaped quills and body. "A real bath for once in my 11 years…"

He turned off the shower then he grabbed his towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his wet quills, placing it up in a bun. He grabbed his bathrobe and wrapped it around his slim body then he went to the sink and took out his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth gently then he turned on the tap and rinsed, spitting out the bubbly toothpaste before rinsing his mouth again and spitting out the dirty water.

"Refreshing," he sighed in relief then he turned off the tap and headed out the door.

He whistled a tune as he walked to the room. As he twisted the doorknob, however, a proud shout caught his attention.

"HA! I WAS RIGHT!"

"Hmm?" Sonic flung the door open and his eyes widened at what he saw while his cheeks reddened and his jaw dropped.

The brothers were in front of him, their towels draped on their shoulders as they showed off their phalluses. Mephiles had his hands on his hips as he glared at his twin, who had a smirk on his muzzle as he had his arms folded in front of him.

"Why so proud when we already know that you have a thicker cock than me?" the grey hedgehog let out a grunt.

"Mine isn't just thick. It's enormous!" Shadow bragged. "It's big and I'm proud!"

"Too proud," Mephiles shook his head but as he turned to put on some clothes, he froze to see the azure hedgehog staring. "Uh… hello, Sonic…"

Shadow became flustered. His whole body stiffened as his face turned red to the tip of his ears.

"Uh…" Sonic's eye twitched while he closed the door. "do I need to ask what's happening or…?"

"This is all Shadow," Mephiles explained. "He wanted to check who's dick is bigger. His is bigger,"

"I… I was just showing off!" Shadow defended before he stabilized himself and snickered at the azure one. "H-How about you, Sonic? Is your cock big?"

"Um… no," Sonic shook his head and sped to his bed. "I… my penis is small… so small that it doesn't exist!"

"Oh," Mephiles nodded in understanding. "I see. You're a Hermaphrodite, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sonic turned his head to the brothers. "I'm Herm Class 3; I only have a vagina,"

"O-Oh…" Shadow's ears dropped in embarrassment. 'That explains why he's so curvy…'

Sonic grabbed a couple of dresses and hung it on his arm then he walked over to the two and placed his hands on his curved waist. "Do you guys mind? I need to change,"

The two were confused until they paid attention to his bathrobe. They jumped in alarm before heading to their beds to get the clothes they need. They placed on their usual weekend clothes then they dashed out of the room.

Sonic sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Well, at least they understood that. Now, time to pick what dress to wear…"

{LATER}

"And be here before 10, okay?" Mephiles spoke to someone through his phone.

"Got it!" a familiar voice on the other line replied. "I'll just wait for Fleetway and Scourge to pick me up from their date then we'll head over to your house,"

"See you then, Silver," Mephiles hung up from the call and placed his phone in his pocket.

"They're on their way?" Shadow questioned as he struggled to zip his pants.

"Yep," Mephiles nodded before looking down at his twin's zipper problem, snickering. "Still proud of having a large cock?"

"The struggle's worth it, thank you very much," Shadow huffed, turning away.

"Whatever you say, Shadow," Mephiles rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "Don't you think he should've been done putting on his clothes by now?"

"Maybe he's having doubts on what to wear. He may choose not to wear his jacket…"

"Still… maybe you should go check on him,"

"Fine…" Shadow gave up on his zipper and just walked up to check.

He made his way to the room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside cried out.

"It's Shadow," the ebony one said. "You done yet?"

"No, give me a minute!" Sonic hissed as he held two dresses in his arms, his mind reeling for a decision.

"Alright, but hurry! The others will be here any minute!"

"Wait, you invited your friends over?!"

"We were planning a hangout today, actually," Shadow shrugged.

"Oh…" Sonic sighed and scratched his head. "Well, once they're here, can you tell Silver and Scourge to come up here to help me?"

"Uh… sure?" Shadow was confused but didn't pressure to ask. "I'll ask them but I won't promise that they'll come,"

'Oh right, I haven't told him that the incident yesterday at lunch was rigged…' Sonic face-palmed at his own stupidity but he shrugged it off. "Thank you!"

Shadow nodded and headed back down the stairs, finally zipping his zipper shut. He headed to the living room, where Mephiles waited as he cleaned up the mess they caused earlier.

"He isn't done?" the grey hedgehog questioned without even turning to his brother.

"Not yet," Shadow folded his arms and walked over to help his twin. "He said he needs help from Silver and Scourge but I don't think they'll help after what he did to them,"

"Well, if he needs help then maybe Silver and Scourge might help but no promises," Mephiles finally turned to him.

"That's what I told him," Shadow clawed his quills. "I just hope he took it seriously,"

DING-DONG!

"They're here!" Mephiles quickly finished cleaning then he headed to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Mephiles!" Silver greeted with a smile and a wave as he, Scourge and Fleetway entered the house. "You guys ready to go?"

"No, not yet," Shadow shook his head. "Remember when we told you Sonic's family is supposed to stay with us for a whole school year?"

"Yeah, I remember," Fleetway groaned. "Don't tell me he's suppose to go to our hangout?!"

"Things are different now," Mephiles told them.

"Yeah," Shadow agreed. "Just… let us explain…"

{LATER}

"THAT GUY'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Fleetway snarled after the story and the truth was unfolded to them. "HE SHOULD BE STRIPPED OFF OF HIS PARENTAL RIGHTS!"

"I know, right?!" Mephiles folded his arms and shook his head. "But Sonic has to bear with it since his father blames him for his mother's death,"

"That's not right at all," Silver sighed.

"We have to do SOMETHING to help him!" Scourge growled.

"Wish we could," Shadow shrugged. "But not yet. For now, he's asking for help from the two of you, Silver and Scourge,"

"What about?" Fleetway raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't say. Maybe something about his outfit…? I'm not really sure…"

"Well, let's find out then," Silver tugged on Scourge's sleeve. "Come on,"

Scourge nodded then the two made their way upstairs. They followed the sound of a frustrated sigh and found Sonic in a pile of clothes, looking like he was about to give up in life and flat on his face while the rest of the room was covered with shoes and more clothes that were scattered.

"Ugh…" the azure one groaned.

"Uh…" Silver scratched his head. "What in the name of chaos happened here?"

Sonic turned to their direction and rolled to lay on his back. "Wardrobe malfunction…"

"Yeah, could tell," Scourge chuckled as he and his albino friend walked closer. "Is this what you need help with?"

"Yes," Sonic nodded. "I'm not sure what to wear…"

"Yeah, we'll help you out," Silver grabbed a few cloths from the floor. "And clean this room up while we're at it. And maybe we can all have a makeover,"

Scourge and Sonic gasped before cheering. "MAKEOVER FASHION SALON!"

In seconds, the chaotic room had turned into a salon with dresses hanging in hangers in the closet and make-up with ponytails and hair pins all over the vanity. The three were on three small cushions, sitting on the ground as they did each other's quills, put on each other's make-up, and had manicures and pedicures, chatting like old friends. Soon, they were choosing clothes for one another before finally settling on each other's outfits.

"We all look… fabulous!" Silver giggled as he checked out his quills braided in golden ribbon as he wore a blue dress with midnight blue pants and sky blue sandals. "Come on, let's go! The others are waiting!"

"Yo, Silv, can you tell the others to wait a while longer?" Scourge asked as he wore his quills in ocean blue ribbon and two buns while wearing a silver dress with a long-sleeved grey jacket, dark brown pants and black sandals. "Blue and I'll just clean this place up before heading out,"

"Okay," Silver beamed and headed out the door.

He made his way down the staircase, where Mephiles waited as he scrolled through his social media.

"Are you three done yet?" the grey hedgehog asked, not bothering to turn to the albino one.

"Almost!" Silver giggled. "Scourge and Sonic just need to clean the place up before leaving,"

"What took you so long—" Mephiles finally turned and his jaw dropped at the sight. "…in… there…"

"Like my new look, Meph?" Silver twirled around. "What do you think?"

"Uh…" Mephiles's face reddened in seconds before he nearly dropped his phone and stepped back. "I… um… I need water!"

He sped off into the kitchen to get a drink, leaving a confused Silver at the stairs.

{MEANWHILE}

As soon as his best friend closed the door, Scourge sighed and turned to Sonic, who was looking at himself as he had his quills in green pigtail ribbons while wearing an emerald green sleeveless dress with olive green shorts, autumn green sandals and knee-length pale green slim socks.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic turned his head to the forest green hedgehog. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Scourge moved closer to him. "Did Jules hurt you?"

"Yes," Sonic sighed and looked down at the ground, shuddering. "He threw me in the doghouse and forced me to sleep there for a night,"

"That jerk!" Scourge clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "How dare he?!"

"He doesn't… He doesn't have mercy…" Sonic sniffled his tears. "He threatened to… to kill me if…"

"Yeah, I heard," Scourge groaned and shook his head. "I'm not really surprised, remembering the LAST thing he did 12 years ago…"

"It wasn't THAT bad before," Sonic chuckled at the memory. "He only forbade me to participate in the play,"

"But it was so important to you, Blue. You got to be Snow White! Even Mom and Dad were excited for you,"

"Really? I don't remember," Sonic looked up at him with a smile. "How are your parents, by the way?"

"Mom's… gone," Scourge's ears pinned. "That's why we came here. Dad had no where else to go and we had too much memories of Mom in our old house…"

"O-Oh," Sonic bit his bottom lip. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Dad sent a letter to Jules but your father is an ass," Scourge folded his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"When I first saw you at school, you were… different," Scourge sighed. "I thought Jules molded you to be like him; a cold-hearted bully who had no care for anyone,"

"O-Oh!" Sonic gasped. "That new student was you?!"

"Yeah, and when I tried to talk to ya, you acted so cold… and so mean…"

"I didn't know it was you, I swear!" Sonic felt his tears pricking his eyes at what happened. "But when I did, I knew that it was too late…"

He turned away and wiped the incoming tears. "Is that… Is that why you didn't mind letting me suffer?"

Scourge blinked at him in confusion until the scene at the bathroom last Thursday came back to him. He let out a gasp, placing his hands on his mouth in realization.

"No, NO!" he ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'd NEVER let you suffer like that! I just… I let my emotion of rage get the best of me…"

Sonic fell into the hug, embracing the other with all his might as he began to tear.

"Do you… Are you…" he stuttered in his words, which quivered with his trembling mouth.

"Am I… what?" Scourge pulled back a little to look at the azure one.

"Are you… ashamed of me?" Sonic finally asked, his tears flowing down his cheeks. "Ashamed that we know each other? Ashamed that we're… cousins?"

"Oh, Blue," Scourge shook his head with a sigh. "Am I ashamed that Jules is my uncle? Yes. I have no doubt about it. But me ashamed of being your cousin? Never ever. I was just afraid that everyone would think that just because we're related, we act the same. I may be a jerk at times but Silver and Fleety know who I really am…"

"Lucky you got someone who loves you," Sonic let out a heavy sigh.

"Sonic, don't be that way," Scourge patter his head. "You might be acting thanks to Jules's bullshit but deep down, I know who you really are. You're an amazing, nice hedgehog who needs help. You need to ignore Jules's threats and just be free. Free from everything that's dragging ya down,"

"D-Do you really think it's easy? Father won't hesitate to kill me…"

"He'll have to get through me to get to you," Scourge snickered.

Sonic giggled a bit but let a smile slide down his muzzle. "Thanks, Scourge,"

"Anytime, cousin," Scourge patted his back. "Come on, let's clean up quick before the others get suspicious…"

"Not going to tell them yet?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Not even Fleetway?"

"Especially Fleetway," Scourge rubbed his temples. "I may love him and trust him but he's got trust issues about you so I'll let him warm up to you first…"

{MEANWHILE}

"Oh my chaos, Meph," Shadow didn't hold in his laughter as he watched his brother drown himself in water. "Are you okay?"

Mephiles didn't bother to answer as he kept drinking and drinking, even until Silver and Fleetway entered the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Meph?" Silver asked, looking down at the grey hedgehog with guilt. "I didn't mean to disgust you,"

"N-No, no!" Mephiles straightened himself up, determined to not mislead the albino hedgehog into any wrong assumptions. "I'm not disgusted, I swear! I was just… I'm not used to seeing you look so…"

He gulped and looked down, biting his bottom lip as he muttered the last word. "… beautiful…"

Silver's cheeks heated up before hiding his face in his hand. He smiled shyly and twirled his braid around.

Mephiles, on the other hand, was trembling in embarrassment. He was gripping on his face like there was no tomorrow.

Shadow couldn't hold in his urge to laugh at his brother's embarrassment while Fleetway shook his head, smiling like a crazy ass.

"This is priceless!" the golden hedgehog quickly snapped a picture of the embarrassed grey one then he looked around and realized something. "Hey, where's Scourgie and Sonic?"

"Right here!" The group turned and Fleetway's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

The sequins on Scourge's jacket shimmered under the light as the forest green hedgehog smirked at his boyfriend. He showed off a pose, knocking the breath out of Fleetway, who's face reddened to the tip of his ears.

"Like something you see?~" Scourge grinned.

"Definitely!~" Fleetway drooled at the sight of his boyfriend's new look.

"Our hairstyles and outfits are all thanks to Sonic," Silver said, pulling the azure one towards the group to give him credit. "We helped him with his while he helped us with ours!"

Shadow turned to them and his eyes nearly popped out of his face. 'OMG! Sonic looks so… adorable…'

"I-It's nothing, really," Sonic felt flustered at the sudden attention, not noticing the ebony hedgehog's reaction as his cheeks flushed. "I did need help so i-it was the least I could do…"

"Well, I think Shadow likes your new look, Sonic," Mephiles commented, pushing his twin towards the azure one. "Don't you, Shadow?"

"I… um… uh…" Shadow couldn't stutter a word as he soon as he was facing the other. "I think you look… um… look so… s-so…"

"So… what?" Sonic tilted his head.

"So…" Shadow choked on his words, trembling as his brain irked for an adjective that would compliment the azure hedgehog but wouldn't embarrass him. "So…"

"Oh, Shadow, spit it out!" Mephiles gave his brother a wack on the back of his head.

"… so-pretty-adorable-that-I-think-it's-hot!" Shadow accidentally yelled quickly before slapping his hands on his mouth. 'Why did I say that?!'

Sonic's eyes widened, his face reddening little by little until his full head was steaming in heat. He hid himself in his hand, smiling a little in embarrassment.

"T-Thanks…" he said in a whisper, sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"Anyway," Scourge interrupted all the embarrassment. "Fleetway and I found a place yesterday for our hangout; the Music Carnival!"

"The Music Carnival?! Yay!" Silver clapped his hands together happily. "I love the Music Carnival!"

"I've always wanted to go to the Music Carnival," Sonic spoke up, his blush disappearing as he looked back up at the group. "How is it like?"

"We've been to a Carnival before but never a Music Carnival," Mephiles folded his arms.

"What's the difference?" Shadow questioned.

"The Music Carnival celebrates the Royal Hedgehog Family and all of the great things they did with the power of their Musical Medallions," Fleetway explained. "Every year, whenever they hold it, hedgehogs of all ages get free tickets to the all of the carnival rides,"

"And this year, we got a chance to go!" Scourge grinned, holding out six tickets out to show.

"Yippee!" Silver jumper for joy.

"I thought the Music Carnival was holding a Memorial for the Lost Prince these past 15 years," Sonic scratched his head.

"They still are," Fleetway nodded.

"A Memorial for the Lost Prince?" Mephiles raised an eyebrow. "There's a Lost Prince?"

"Yeah, there is," Scourge sighed with a nod. "15 years ago, someone kidnapped the youngest prince of the Royal Hedgehog Family. In Memorial for their long lost son, the Queen and Queen-Consort hold a Memorial every year to get everyone to search for him by showing a portrait of the prince when he was just a pup,"

"Wow, that's intense," Shadow shook his head. "Who could ever kidnap a pup?"

"Rumor has it that one of the Queen-Consort's brothers did it but no one really knows," Silver sighed. "I hope they find the Lost Prince. He looks like a nice and innocent hedgehog in his portrait,"

"Well, that's enough moping," Scourge waves off the topic. "Time to get to the Music Carnival!"

"And I will personally be driving us there," Fleetway showed off his car keys. "Just a little treat for my friends since I'm the only non-minor here…"

"Let's go!" Silver leaped with a smile.

{LATER THAT DAY}

The ride to the carnival grounds was… not as pleasant as what Shadow, Mephiles, and Sonic had in mind. Fleetway is fast and reckless on the road but Scourge reassured them that he's a lot worse when they go on their dates. He swears to other drivers, for chaos's sake!

Finally, after a few twists and turns, the group make it to the Music Carnival. The moment they stepped out of the car and entered the carnival grounds, the three Ukes gasped at the sight.

The Music Carnival was glowing with instrument-snapped lights all over the place. The Ferris Wheel and the other rides were all filled with happy riders, who all screamed in joy as they rode. Those who didn't ride either ate at the snack bars or played at the Music Carnival Games, winning prices and earning consolation prices.

"Let's go on the Symphony Carousel!" Silver cheered.

"I'll go with you," Mephiles offered.

"Okay!" With that, the albino hedgehog dragged the grey one to the carousel.

"Let's head to the Harmonic Tunnel of Love, Scourgie!" Fleetway suggested ecstatically.

"Alright, alright," Scourge chuckled at his boyfriend enthusiasm before he turned and grabbed his azure cousin, pulling him over for a talk. "I think Shadow likes ya but I'm not sure so I'm leaving you with him, Cousin. Good luck!"

"S-Scourge!" Sonic hissed but couldn't say anything else as the golden hedgehog dragged off his forest green cousin, who merely winked before leaving. "Damn it!"

He groaned and reluctantly turned to the ebony. "So, um, what do you like to do for fun in a carnival?"

"Well," Shadow turned to him with a smile. "Mom and I used to go to the Carnival Games. We get a lot of prices, either we win or lose,"

"The games it is!" Sonic grinned but his confidence quickly faded away as his blush returned. "Would you mind if you… um… go with me?"

Shadow blushed before smiling with a nod. "Sure, I'll go with you,"

Sonic felt his heart jump and do 100 somersaults in his chest as he returned the smile. He took the ebony's hand and dragged him to the Carnival Games.

Shadow flinched, his fur tingling at the gentle touch of the azure one as his hand held his own. He didn't pull away, though, and just smiled, letting the other take him away to the Carnival Games.

They made it to one of the booths and the one in charge of the game hands them three small balls each.

"Hit the target three times in a row and you win a Lovey Teddy!" the person explained, pointing up to the big, stuffed teddy bears carrying red hearts in their arms as they hung above them. "Lose and you'll get… this!"

He took out a gift box and smiled so wide that it was… eerie. At least, it was to Shadow.

Sonic gasped, his eyes widening as big as saucers at the Lovey Teddies above. He looked towards the target and aimed carefully then he threw the ball.

"Score!" he cheered when the ball hit the target in a bullseye.

He threw the next ball and it also shot at the target. He felt confident as he rubbed the last ball. He aimed it again but when he threw it, the ball went over the target, hitting the back of the booth.

"Aw, so sad," the person handed the box with a fake tear. "Maybe you'll get it next time when you're aim is better,"

Sonic sighed and opened the box then he took out 20 dollars from inside. "Money?"

"To buy you ice cream to help you ease through your sadness," the person laughed mockingly. "And maybe to tone down your confidence! Ha!"

Sonic's cheeks burnt in embarrassment, his ears folding as he looked down in shame. Tears were at the sides of his eyes as he turned and ran to the ice cream cart, trying to wipe his tears away.

Shadow looked concerned before giving a growl and a glare to the laughing guy. He took the balls and threw them all at the target. The force was so strong that the target was knocked out and broken, ripped through the paper.

The guy at the booth stopped his laughing. His jaw dropped in shock and his eyes were so wide that they looked like they were going to pop out of his face. He slowly looked over to Shadow, who merely smirked at him.

"I won." he said. "Now, give me that price or else,"

"I-It's yours!" the person gave one of the teddy bears and left in a flash.

Shadow chuckled, clutching the bear close to him before turning to find Sonic. Soon, he found him by the bench, holding out two ice cream cones as he munched on one of them sadly.

'Poor guy.' Shadow sighed and hid the teddy bear then he walked over to the azure hedgehog, sitting beside him with ease. "You okay, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Sonic shrugged and handed him the other cone. "Here. I bought this for you,"

"Thanks," Shadow accepted the treat then the two ate in silence.

After finishing up, the two headed to the nearest bathroom to wash their hands and faces from some of the ice cream smudges then they headed out to try another game booth.

As they did, the ebony hedgehog took out the teddy bear he won and handed it to the other.

"Here," he said.

Sonic looked over at what was being given and he gasped, his eyes widening. "Omg, you won a Lovey Teddy?!"

"Yeah," Shadow chuckled. "just because that ass needed to know that he can't mock you without having to deal with me,"

"You got this… for me?"

"Well, y-yeah," Shadow was beginning to blush. "I-I mean, that guy was a jerk and I… I just want to do what's right,"

"Erm, thanks," Sonic gave a sheepish smile as he carefully took the Lovey Teddy bear.

"Y-Your welcome," Shadow cleared his throat and turned away. "A-Anyway, let's try other booths. Maybe we can both earn a winning price this time,"

{LATER THAT AFTERNOON}

"Well, that carousel was so much fun!" Silver giggled as he and Mephiles sat on two chairs on a table in a cafe in the carnival grounds.

"It was," the grey hedgehog agreed before placing a hand on his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. "until the 5th time we rode it. It started to get a little dizzy for me,"

"Sorry, Meph," Silver apologized. "I was getting dizzy too but the music in the carousel was too mesmerizing so I kept on wanting to ride it. The music is magical, actually. It's why the carousel spins,"

"Really?" Mephiles was taken back.

"Yep!" Silver nodded. "However, the spin is lacking care because the medallions of the Royal Hedgehog Family are the ones providing the music but since one of the princes are lost, the music doesn't have true harmony,"

"And that's why it's easy to get dizzy in there?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Silver shrugged.

"Well, since we're done with the carousel," Mephiles gulped back in his vomit and took out his phone. "I'll text the others to meet us here in Melodic Cafe,"

"You'll text Shadow and I'll text Scourge," Silver took out his phone and began to message his best friend.

"Fair enough," Mephiles agreed.

A few minutes later, Scourge And Fleetway arrived at Melodic Cafe, with forest green hedgehog holding a plastic bag in his hands.

"Hey, guys!" Silver waved at them before his golden eyes set down at the bag. "Uh, what did you guys do?"

"After going through the Harmonic Tunnel Of Love, we went to the souvenir shop and bought some trinkets for you guys," Scourge grinned and took out a bobble head that looked like Silver. "It was a little pricey because we asked to sculpt it to look like each of us,"

"Oh my chaos, thank you!" Silver gently took the bobble head and gasped as he examined it. "It's amazing!"

"He got us one each," Fleetway told them, taking out one that looked just like him. "Ain't my Scourgie sweet?~"

"Naw, I'm just being thoughtful," Scourge shrugged with a proud blush as he handed another bobble head to Mephiles. "It's no big deal,"

"You're just fucking rich, Scourge," Silver giggled.

"He is?" Mephiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his father is a Duke and his mother's a Duchess," Fleetway explained.

"Woah, RICH!" the group turned to see Shadow and Sonic approach them.

"Sup, you two," Scourge waved over at them and handed them their bobble heads. "Little trinket gifts,"

"Thanks, Rich-Kid," Shadow chuckled.

"Says the son of the richest businessman ever," Scourge rolled his eyes then he walked over to Sonic and pulled him closer to him to whisper-talk. "Hey, Cousin, how's your little date?"

"Shut up!" Sonic hissed. "It wasn't a date!"

"Yeah, says the one holding a Lovey Teddy from one of the booths,"

"Oh, hush," Sonic huffed. "Even if it was a date, I wouldn't tell you what happened,"

"Eh, I'd do the same anyway," Scourge shrugged and turned away to face the others. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, it's getting late," Silver agreed. "We should get home before dark,"

The group went on their way to the carnival entrance. As they did, they walked past a portrait with candles by the bottom frame.

"This is the portrait of the Royal Hedgehog Family," Fleetway said. "The purple female hedgehog is the queen while the indigo female hedgehog is the queen-consort. The magenta child is the eldest princess and the heir to the throne. The lime child is the eldest prince and the azure one is the youngest prince, a.k.a the Lost Prince,"

"Who are the men and the lady beside them?" Mephiles questioned, pointing to the older male hedgehogs beside the family.

"Those are Dukes and Duchess of the Royals, a.k.a the Siblings of the Queen and Queen-Consort," Silver answered.

"And the lady is my mother, Duchess Nimue Mist," Scourge proudly added. "That autumn green male hedgehog is my dad, Duke Julius… uh, Mist. Julius Mist,"

"So you're next in line to be a Duke yourself?" Shadow asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, he is," Fleetway nodded before puffing his chest up. "And if we ever marry, I'll also be a Duke,"

"Lucky," Mephiles pouted. "I know we're already rich because of Father but still! It's pure luck that you fell for a relative of a Royal,"

"Yeah, mom's the real Royal Since she's the youngest sister of the queen while dad is the eldest brother of the queen-consort," Scourge gave a shrug.

"So you're also looking for the Lost Prince, who is your… cousin, if I'm not mistaken?" Shadow tilted his head.

Scourge gave a nod. "Yep, pretty much,"

"Are you close to finding him, though?" Sonic questioned, curious since he knew that their relative was somewhere out there, lost and possibly homeless.

Scourge looked at his cousin in concern. He bit his bottom lip, nervous to answer as he looked around to their friends before he sighed.

"Kinda but I think my cousin lost his memories," he replied. "Either that or the kidnapper traumatized him so much that he doesn't remember who he really is anymore,"

"That's sad," Silver frowned. "I hope you guys find him soon,"

The group continued on to head to the entrance. They were about to leave when they heard a shout.

"Chao Pets for Sale! Get your Chao here!"

"Someone's selling… Chao?" Fleetway's eyebrows furrowed as the group turned to a booth near the entrance.

A dog wearing a suit and top hat was in front of the booth. He had a smile on his face as he called out for attention.

The group came to him and he proudly showed them the booth he set up. They gasped in horror at what they saw.

Hundreds of cages held thousands of miserable Chao. Each of them had collars and they were either floating around in their cage or sitting down on the perches of their cage, looking sad and crying.

"This is crazy!" Sonic was the first to step in to defend. "You can't just sell these Chao creatures like some animal! They have feelings too!"

"Eh, they're just freaks," the dog waved him off. "No one needs them and they're not needed in this society,"

"They ARE needed! Our god Chaos made Chao creatures before Mobians! They are the eldest treasures here!"

"That's just a myth," The dog gave a shrug. "We Mobians and Humans dominate over them! It's obvious that WE'RE first!"

"That's stupid! That's how everyone knows that they're first! We were so keen on being first that we dominated over them!"

"Ugh," the dog groaned before letting a smirk slide down his face. "Alright, tell you what, let's make a deal. I have a difficult riddle for you. You and only you. Your friends can't help you. If you can solve it then I'll let all the Chao go but if you don't, I'll kill them. Deal?"

Sonic felt a shiver run down his spine as the other held out his hand. He couldn't let this bastard get away from him. He knows how bad it is to be enslaved. With that, he took out his hand and shook the dog's.

"Bring it on!"

"Alright, alright," the dog grinned. "Listen closely;

"What do you throw out when you need it and you put back in when you don't?"

Sonic loved riddles. He grinned and whispered the answer to the dog, who's smile faltered in seconds at the answer. He growled in defeat and went over to the cages before unlocking each one to release the Chao.

"Wohoo! You did it!" Silver hugged the azure hedgehog.

"What was the answer?" Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"You guys try to solve it," Sonic winked. "Trust me, it's easy,"

"Here! Happy?!" the dog opened the last of the cage, releasing the last Chao creatures. "Fucking bitch! You are making me lose my job here!"

"If it's for the Chao creatures then it's worth it," Shadow hissed at the dog.

"Chao! Chao!" the group turned to see a yellow and blue Chao running towards them.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Silver squealed.

"And maybe lost?" Mephiles observed it. "It seems to be wanting to come with us,"

"Hello there, little Chao," Fleetway greeted. "What's your name?"

"Chao! Chao!" the Chao flew over to Sonic's arm and pulled on him.

"Hmm?" Sonic looked down at the little guy and gasped. "Oh my chaos, Cheese?!"

"Chao, Chao!" the Chao clapped and cuddled up to the azure one. "Chao!"

"I can't believe it!" Sonic held the little guy in his hands. "You're alive! But how?"

"Chao, Chao, Chao!" Cheese babbled but thankfully, the group understood Chao language.

"You escaped from Jules by fleeing through a window?" Silver tilted his head.

"Chao!" Cheese nodded. "Chao, Chao!"

"He escaped after dad killed my old friends," Sonic sighed. "Cheese's best friends Cream Cake and Gia Feline,"

"Looks like he still wants to stay with you, Blue," Scourge pointed out as he observed the little Chao still holding onto his cousin.

"He does?" Sonic turned to Cheese. "You do?"

Cheese nodded and hugged the azure hedgehog.

"Looks like he isn't planning to let go anytime sooner," Fleetway said with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess we can take in another guest in our home," Shadow shrugged, smiling.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

Sonic giggled. "Alright then, Cheese. I'll keep you around. To honor Cream and Gia,"


End file.
